Our New Chapter
by Ruffie-chan
Summary: [Bab 9: Promise Me] Setelah pernikahan mereka, keduanya berlibur selama seminggu di Hawaii. Sakura berpikir ini semua akan sesuai dengan keinginannya, tapi nampaknya tidak bisa berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, bahkan sejak keduanya belum sampai di Hawaii!
1. Bab 1: Gloomy Day

**Summary:** Hidup Sakura sengsara. Ia merangkap tiga pekerjaan sekaligus. Itu semua untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya yang sakit parah. Tiba-tiba pria itu datang lagi ke dalam kehidupanya dan menawarkan kesempatan yang bak buah Simalakama. _"Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Our New Chapter**

" _Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bab I**

 **Gloomy Day**

Rasanya sesak sekali. Ia merasakan kapasitas udara semakin menipis. Meski ia sudah meronta sekuat tenaga, tenaga yang menahannya jauh lebih kuat.

"Aku mohon, jangan lakukan!" teriaknya semakin panik ketika ia merasakan helai demi helai mahkotanya merah jambunya mulai dipotong. "Kumohon jangan potong."

"Oi, kau nggak mau ikutan? Ini seru lho!" ujar sebuah suara laki-laki kepada satu sosok yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kejadian itu.

Gadis yang tubuhnya dipegangi oleh dua orang melirik dengan mata sembabnya ke arah sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Aku nggak mau mengotori tanganku," katanya dingin, suaranya datar dan penuh ketenangan meski pun ia melihat gadis yang ia kenal diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ayolah, kau coba saja," kata laki-laki berambut perak itu mengulurkan gunting dengan senyuman lebar yang menakutkan. "Atau jangan-jangan kau takut ya?"

Pria yang melipat kedua tangannya itu memejamkan matanya, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah temannya yang baru saja mengejeknya. Ia kemudian mengambil gunting yang sempat diulurkan padanya.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Kemudian, ia mengambil beberapa helai rambut merah jambu yang begitu ia kenal. Gadis itu mendongkak dengan manik hijau nanarnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Gadis itu tiba-tiba meronta sehingga gunting itu melukai sisi kiri kepalanya.

 **Krrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...**

Ia terbangun. Wajahnya pucat pasi, kemudian ia menghela napas ketika menyadari bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi. Ia menggapai jam weker yang masih berteriak memekakkan telinga dan mematikannya dengan menggunakan tangannya.

Haruno Sakura menggeliat di atas ranjang yang baru saja ia hinggapi selama dua jam. Bukan, tepatnya satu jam empat puluh menit. Walau ia lelah, ia berusaha menepis semua rasa itu. Ia bangkit dan langsung mulai bersiap-siap untuk hari Minggu yang melelahkan.

Sakura sudah selesai mandi dan merapikan tempat tidurnya ketika ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur.

"Kemarin kau selesai jam berapa, Sakura?" sebuah suara serak mengagetkan gadis bersurai merah jambu yang tengah menunggu gelasnya terisi air. Ia melirik ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Aku baru pulang jam empat tadi subuh," ujar Sakura sembari menghentikan keluaran air yang mengalir dari dispenser.

"Ingatkan aku agar tidak sakit menjelang _deadline_ ya," ejek Yamanaka Ino, ia berjalan ke arah sofa di ruang tamu dan duduk di atasnya. Ino dan Sakura bekerja di satu perusahaan majalah perempuan. Sakura adalah editor sementara Ino adalah seorang ilustrator.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura ambruk saat bekerja di kantor sehingga semua pekerjaannya menumpuk. Ino sudah berusaha menawarkan bantuan, tapi Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia bisa sendirian. Lihatlah gadis itu sekarang, ia seperti manusia setengah mati.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua naskahnya kok," kata Sakura yang kemudian meminum satu gelas air sampai habis. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Lalu pagi-pagi begini mau ke mana?" tanya Ino dengan suara jernih setelah ia berdeham beberapa kali. "Jangan bilang kau mau bekerja?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia menaruh gelasnya di atas meja, "iya, sekarang ada pengangkutan barang masuk di _supermarket_ , jadi sudah harus di sana jam setengah tujuh pagi."

"Astaga Sakura, kau itu belum sembuh total," kata Ino langsung menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau harus istirahat sebelum kau mati kehabisan tenaga."

Ino tahu itu adalah kata-kata yang tidak menghibur Sakura. Bahkan nasehatnya itu tidak akan pernah di dengar oleh Sakura. "Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok," ujar Sakura sembari tertawa pelan. Sakura terdiam, ia menerawang jauh.

Ino melirik sahabatnya itu, kemudian ia beralih sebelum ia ikut terhanyut dalam kesedihan. Sakura adalah anak tunggal. Ia adalah perempuan muda yang sukses. Namun, tubuhnya kurus dan ia jarang sekali terlihat memanjakan dirinya bahkan dengan gaji besar sebagai seorang editor. Ia bahkan menambah pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang pegawai _supermarket_ dan pramusaji di sebuah restoran _fast food_.

Sebenarnya, Sakura hidup seperti itu karena keadaan ayahnya yang kian memburuk. Setelah ibunya meninggal, penyakit kanker ayahnya semakin parah. Setiap bulannya Sakura harus membiayai pengobatan ayahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sakura mengulang kalimatnya, "tapi aku lelah hidup seperti ini," kata Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Iya, Ino mengerti. Itu bukan masalah uang, tapi kesembuhan ayahnya.

Ino kemudian memukul pundak Sakura dengan keras, "sudah sana kerja, nanti kau telat," kata Ino.

Sakura mengaduh. Ia mengelus pundak tempat Ino memukulnya. Ia tertawa kemudian bangkit. "Aku titip gelasnya ya," kata Sakura. "Aku berangkat," ujarnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu rumah.

Rumah itu adalah rumah milik Yamanaka Ino, tapi Sakura ikut menumpang di dalamnya. Tentu saja gadis itu yang membayar listrik dan air tiap bulannya. Meski Ino sudah memaksa agar biayanya dibagi dua, tapi Sakura menolak keras aga ia saja yang membayar sebagai ganti tinggal di rumah Ino.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu menerima berkas yang diberikan asistennya. Setelah ia membuka map biru dan melihat foto yang tertera, pria berkulit pucat itu langsung menyuruh asistennya agar menyiapkan mobilnya.

Ia membaca dengan seksama halaman demi halaman. Ia memiliki segala berkas gadis itu bersamanya. Ada sedikit senyuman tersungging di bibir tipisnya, namun itu memudar ketika ia membaca riwayat hidup gadis itu.

"Tiga pekerjaan? Apa kau yakin?" tanya pria itu pada wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan tulisan 'Shizune' pada tanda pengenal silver yang tersemat di dada kiri blazernya.

"Iya," jawab Shizune singkat.

Pria itu kemudian mengambil kumpulan foto yang ada di akhir berkas itu. Ia melihat-lihatnya. Kemudian ia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Itu adalah foto terbaru gadis itu dari bidikan detektif yang ia kirim.

Ia meletakkan foto itu, ia bahkan seperti tidak mengenali gadis itu. Pria berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya itu sedikit mengusap dagunya dengan tangannya. Sejak kapan Haruno Sakura menjadi sekurus itu? Gadis itu seperti akan menjadi debu jika terkena angin. Namun, ia tahu, Sakura tidak selemah itu. Mungkin agak sulit jika meyakinkan gadis itu.

Kesepakatan adalah kesepakatan. Ia harus mencobanya.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan kerja sambilannya di _supermarket_. Ia beruntung karena hari ini ia tidak ada _shift_ untuk menjaga di restoran cepat saji, jadi ia bisa langsung beristirahat dengan tenang di rumah.

Jemari tangan Sakura menggandeng sebuah kantung pelastik berwarna bening. Isinya adalah lauk pauk yang akan ia makan bersama Ino. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan rumah.

Ia melihat mobil hitam yang terparkir di sana. Itu bukanlah mobil Sai, kekasih Ino. Itu juga bukan mobil keluarga Ino dan teman-teman yang kiranya Sakura kenal. Sakura berjalan masuk melintasi jalan setapak sebelum mencapai pintu.

Ia membuka pintu dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sepatu hitam milik seorang laki-laki tergeletak rapi di teras depan, "aku pulang," kata Sakura sambil melepaskan sepatu ketsnya.

Sakura mendengar suara Ino dari ruang tamu yang berkata bahwa ia akan kembali. Kemudian, Ino muncul di balik dinding menuju ke ruang tamu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura dan mencengkram lengan Sakura keras bak kepiting.

"Sakura, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ada pria yang mengaku tunanganmu datang ke sini," Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya, "tapi demi Tuhan, dia adalah pria yang tampan dan sopan. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kau mengenal pria macam dia."

"Ino, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Sakura menarik tangannya. Ia menyerahkan Ino kantung pelastiknya. Ia mengambil payung besar di sebelah rak sepatunya, "apa-apaan kau ini. Membiarkan seorang laki-laki masuk ke rumah di saat kau sendirian. Bisa saja ia adalah perampok," bisik Sakura.

Sakura berjalan ke ruang tamu dan ia membelalak ketika mendapati sesosok pria berjas abu-abu duduk di sofa sembari menatap ke arah jendela. Ia memiliki surai hitam yang pekat. Kulitnya putih dan sehalus porselen. Sebelah poninya nyaris menutupi mata kirinya.

Walau banyak yang berubah, Sakura masih mengenali pria itu. Apalagi ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sakura semakin yakin bahwa sosok itu datang dari mimpi buruknya. Ia berdiri.

"Halo, Sakura."

"Kau," Sakura menahan suaranya. Ino hanya menatap keduanya bertatapan seperti itu, dan ia yakin bahwa sahabatnya mengenal laki-laki itu. Ia buru-buru merebut payung yang dipegang Sakura.

"Senang bisa melihatmu," katanya dengan suara yang sedikit berubah dari ingatannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia melirik ke Ino, "Ino, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar."

Ino langsung mengangguk dan berlari ke arah kamarnya, namun ia membuka sedikit pintunya agar bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya. Sakura mengawasi kepergian Ino sebelum ia menatap laki ke arah pria itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura dingin. Ia melihat teh yang disediakan Ino untuk pria itu, "habiskan tehmu dan keluar."

Pria itu menutup matanya dan menghenla napas. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku jasnya. Ia berjalan mendekat. Sakura mengambil langkah mundur, namun pria itu sudah menangkap tangannya. "Ayo menikah."

Uchiha Sasuke meletakkan kotak merah berbahan beludru itu di tangan Sakura. Napas Sakura memburu, ia langsung menarik tangannya dan melempar kotak itu ke lantai.

Ino yang mengintip dari dalam kamar langsung menutup bibirnya secara spontan. Apalagi setelah kotak itu terjatuh, sebuah cincin menggelinding dari sana.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke hadapanku lagi?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan dingin.

Ino mengingat-ingat, apa pria itu mantan pacar Sakura? Namun, Ino tidak ingat Sakura pernah menceritakan pria yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berani seperti ini sekarang," Sasuke berjalan kemudian memungut cincin dan kotaknya. "Bukankah kau selalu melarikan diri?"

"Keluar," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, "begitukah kau memperlakukanku setelah lama tidak bertemu?" Sasuke memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam kotaknya, "aku akan membantumu dengan segala biaya rumah sakit ayahmu, tapi kau harus membantuku juga."

Sakura tertawa sinis, "apa ini? Sekarang kau jadi detektif?" ejek Sakura. Sejak kapan pria itu peduli dengan kondisinya?

"Hn, sebenarnya aku membayar detektif untuk itu," jelas Sasuke memperbaiki persepsi Sakura, "yang ingin aku bicaran adalah kita bisa saling menguntungkan jika kita menikah."

Sakura tertawa, ia kemudian menatap Sasuke, "kau tidak malu, Sasuke?" Sakura menatap nanar ke arah Sasuke ketika ia menyebut namanya. "Kau lupa apa yang dulu pernah kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menatap dahi kiri Sakura, ia bisa melihat bekas luka yang sedikit terlintas di sana. Itu masih membekas setelah sekian lama, "aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membayar biaya-"

"Kalau kau ingin membantuku enyahlah selamanya," kata Sakura dingin. "Kalau sudah selesai bergurau kau bisa angkat kaki sekarang juga."

Sasuke berbalik dan meletakkan kotak cincin dan sebuah amplop itu di atas meja ruang tamu. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melewati Sakura. "Tidakkah kau ingin mengabulkan permintaan ibumu?" Ujar Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Setelah Sakura mendengar laki-laki itu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, gadis itu baru roboh dan menangis.

Ino buru-buru keluar kamar dan menghampiri Sakura. Perempuan dengan rambut pirang itu segera memeluk Sakura. Ia belum pernah melihat Sakura menangis sepilu ini. Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat kuat. Ia menahannya semua sendiri, tapi pria itu membuat Sakura menjadi selemah ini. Walau Sakura mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, ia sebenarnya sedang berada di ambang batas defensifnya.

.

.

.

Ino baru saja membaca isi amplop yang diletakkan pria yang ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Itu surat lamaran resmi. Apakah Sasuke itu begitu kaku? Beruntung tadi pria itu menyerahkan cincin kepada Sakura bukan surat ini.

Ino mulai menganalisis bahwa itu adalah perjodohan! Astaga, masihkah berlaku di era ini sebuah perjodohan? Tapi, pria tadi seksi sekali. Ino rela menukar tambah dengan Sai.

"Buang saja semua itu," kata Sakura muncul di belakang Ino.

Ino tersentak, "astaga, kau mengagetkan aku!" kata Ino, kemudian ia menatap Sakura. "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Sakura!"

Sakura duduk di sofa, ia mengangkat kakinya, "ayahnya dan ibuku berteman. Sewaktu kesulitan, ayahnya dibantu oleh keluargaku. Sampai ketika Ayah Sasuke sukses dan ingin aku menjadi menantunya untuk balas budi."

"Ini bukan novel kan?" tanya Ino heran. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya dari awal Sakura?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "makanya dengarkan dulu sampai selesai," kata Sakura sedikit kesal. "Awalnya akan mudah jika hanya membuat ikatan antar keluarga karena aku anak tunggal, tapi keluarga Uchiha punya dua anak laki-laki. Tentu saja ayah Sasuke ingin aku menikah dengan pewarisnya. Sejak kecil kami berteman bertiga. Sampai akhirnya kakak Sasuke melarikan diri dan tidak mau kembali ke rumah ketika kuliah sehingga Sasuke dan aku resmi dijodohkan."

Ino menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura menyembunyikan semua hal itu darinya?

"Sasuke menjadi dingin saat kakaknya melarikan diri dan menyalahkan aku atas semuanya. Sewaktu SMA dia sering membuat semua orang membullyku. Lebih parah ia dan teman-temannya pernah memotong rambutku dan Sasuke yang membuat luka ini," Sakura menyibak rambut bagian kirinya, di sana terdapat bekas luka memanjang.

Ino menutup bibirnya tidak percaya, "oh Sakura! Itu sebabnya kau tidak pernah menceritakan kenapa luka itu! Lalu apa yang terjadi? Tidak bisakah kau melawannya?"

Sakura tersenyum miris, "dulu aku penakut dan tidak pernah menceritakan apapun. Semua orang selalu berpihak kepada Sasuke. Ketika aku di rumah sakit, ayah dan ibuku bertanya padaku kenapa aku melukai diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat kedua orang tuaku percaya."

"Akhirnya aku tahu kalau Sasuke tidak menerima perjodohan ini sama seperti kakaknya. Saat itu dia memiliki perempuan yang disukainya, jadi satu-satunya membalas dendam atas kepergian kakaknya dan penolakannya padaku adalah menyiksaku sampai aku memutuskan pindah sekolah. Aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah. Aku trauma dalam waktu yang lama, Ino. Kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah tahu. Bahkan ibuku masih berharap aku bisa menikah dengan Sasuke sebelum ia meninggal."

Ino segera bangkit, ia memeluk Sakura. Air matanya menetes begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. "Sakura, aku tidak tahu," ujar Ino sambil terisak.

Sakura membalas pelukan Ino, tapi ia tidak menangis. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak menceritakannya. Aku sudah menganggap aku yang dulu sudah mati dan aku yang sekarang tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan Sasuke."

 **TBC**

* * *

( **A/N** ) Halo. Setelah sekian lama hiatus, aku kembali lagi ke ranah ini. Semoga kalian suka. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Untuk rating saya jaga-jaga ya karena tema dan juga kontennya.

Salam hangat, Ruffie-chan.


	2. Bab 2: Hug Me

**Summary:** Hidup Sakura sengsara. Ia merangkap tiga pekerjaan sekaligus. Itu semua untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya yang sakit parah. Tiba-tiba pria itu datang lagi ke dalam kehidupanya dan menawarkan kesempatan yang bak buah Simalakama. _"Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Our New Chapter**

 _"_ _Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bab II**

 **Hug Me**

Uchiha Sasuke menyeruput kopi yang ia pesan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Meski beberapa gadis SMA yang melihatnya sambil terkikik dari jendela kedai kopi kecil itu, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu arah. Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu sedang bekerja di restoran cepat saji tepat di depan pandangannya yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Kini, ia bisa melihat Sakura berjalan ke luar dari pintu samping restoran sembari membawa sebuah kantung sampah besar. Sepertinya kantung itu lebih besar dari pada tubuh mungilnya.

Mata Sasuke sedikit merah, sepertinya ia tidak tidur kemarin malam. Tentu saja, bagaimana seorang pria bisa tertidur ketika lamarannya ditolak? Ditambah lagi, gadis yang menolaknya menjadi sangat berani. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Baguslah, itu tidak akan menarik jika gadis itu tidak lembek seperti dulu.

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya, ia kembali membuka map biru yang berisi data tentang Sakura. Betapa menyedihkan hidup calon istrinya. Setiap dua bulan harus mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk biaya terapi serta operasi ayahnya yang bahkan tidak bisa bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakit. Biaya asuransi dan segala peninggalan keluarga Haruno tidak bisa menutupi semuanya.

Itu sebabnya gadis itu memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk kuat, tapi mengabaikan keadaannya yang sangat rentan itu. Sasuke menatap tangannya. Ia ingat bagaimana kurus pergelangan tangan Sakura.

 _"_ _Sasuke kau gila!" dua orang yang memegangi tubuh Sakura segera melepaskan pegangan mereka ketika melihat darah mengucur dari kepala gadis itu._

 _Sakura yang ketakutan segera jatuh dan menyeret dirinya sendiri ke arah tembok. "Ku-kumohon, ampuni aku," kata Sakura ditengah isakannya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah._

 _Sasuke mendekat, ia melempar gunting yang dipengangnya. "Oi, Sasuke! Ayo kita pergi saja, biarkan saja dia," kata pria berambut perak yang tadi memprovokasinya untuk memotong rambut Sakura. Sasuke berjongkok dan tatapan mereka bertemu._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau membuat dirimu sendiri terluka?" bisik Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih menatapnya di balik ketakutannya._

 _"_ _Karena aku belum membuatmu tersiksa."_

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke mendecak kesal, kenapa ia jadi mengingat kejadian yang sudah terlampau lewat itu? Tapi, Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Sakura mengatakan kata-kata itu. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan ingatannya, itu seperti khayalan yang cepat.

Sasuke memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan restoran cepat saji. Ia buru-buru mengambil mapnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya sebelum ia meninggalkan kedai kopi.

Sasuke menyeberang dan melangkah melewati orang-orang di depan restoran itu. Alisnya bertaut sedikit.

"Maafkan saya," kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dandanan berlebih.

"Maaf, maaf, kau pikir dengan maaf kau bisa memperbaiki ponsel itu hah?" bentak perempuan itu. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah ponsel bermerk yang tergeletak di atas trotoar.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf," kata Sakura buru-buru mengambil ponsel milik perempuan itu.

"Mana manajer restoran ini?" tanya perempuan itu dengan emosi, "dia harus tahu kalau dia mempekerjakan pegawai sembrono sepertimu."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan manajer saya. Tadi itu kecelakaan, saya akan ganti rugi," kata Sakura.

Perempuan yang memakai baju terusan loreng-loreng itu tertawa dengan sinis, "ganti rugi? Pegawai sepertimu gajinya berapa sih?"

"Saya akan ganti-"

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura, Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk kemudian menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Perempuan itu melirik Sasuke, "perempuan ini menabrakku dan menjatuhkan ponselku! Dia benar-benar sengaja!"

Sasuke menghela napas, "saya akan mengganti ponsel Anda," kata Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana kainnya. "Saya akan transfer lewat _mobile banking_ sekarang-"

"Tidak, saya akan mengganti ini semua. Saya punya cukup uang untuk menggantinya," Sakura segera memotong perkataan Sasuke. Giliran ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Anda bisa mengatakan berapa nomor rekening Anda? Saya akan transfer sekarang."

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari restoran. Ia benar-benar kacau hari ini. Setelah ia membuang sampah, entah kenapa kepalanya menjadi pusing dan ia jadi tidak sengaja menabrak perempuan tadi. Ponsel tadi menghabiskan sebagian uang untuk terapi ayahnya. Ia tidak akan bisa membayar ongkos terapinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Sakura menahan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal melalui ekor matanya. Ia melirik, Sasuke di sana. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Sakura cepat. Ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, ia buru-buru memotong jalan untuk menyeberang tapi tangan laki-laki itu menangkapnya. Tepat ketika sebuah mobil nyaris melayangkan tubuhnya.

Sakura terpukul. "Kenapa," Sasuke menahan suaranya, "kenapa kau membuat dirimu sendiri terluka?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan Sakura bergetar. Sakura berbalik, ia menarik tangannya pelan. Namun, cengkraman Sasuke semakin keras.

"Apa maumu? Bukankah kemarin aku cukup jelas mengatakannya padamu untuk enyah dari hidupku?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dingin.

"Kau sudah mati jika aku tidak di sini," kata Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganku," kata Sakura, mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke tak gentar. Sakura merasakan pegangan Sasuke mengendur, tapi pria itu tidak melepaskan sepenuhnya.

"Mobilku di sana," Sasuke menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di sisi kiri jalan dengan dagunya, "kita akan bicara di sana," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya, ia kemudian menarik tangannya dalam sekali hentakkan. "Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Ia membukakan pintu pada Sakura. Gadis itu masuk dan segera menutup pintu mobilnya sebelum pria itu melakukan untuknya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku di sini hanya karena kau ingin berbicara kan? Ayo bicaralah."

Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya agar pendingin mobil hidup, "ibuku yang memberikanmu ini, jadi jangan dilempar lagi," Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di belakang mobilnya.

Sakura menerima kotak itu. Sudah berapa lama ya ia tidak bertemu dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita itu adalah ibu kedua bagi Sakura, dan Sakura tidak mau melihatnya lagi setelah ia pindah sekolah. Ia mengubur dalam-dalam semuanya.

"Ayahku bilang ia ingin membayar biaya rumah sakit ayahmu, jadi-"

"Bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak mau," Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke, ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, "aku bisa menolaknya secara langsung sekarang. Berikan nomor ayahmu."

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak, ia mencengkram kemudinya, "bisakah kau tidak seperti ini?"

Sakura tersenyum, "ayolah Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi begitu kesal. Ah, apakah aku terlihat sepertimu saat kita SMA? Kejam, ambisius, sekaligus menyedihkan."

"Ini bukan tentang aku," Sasuke

"Tentu saja! Ini semua tentang _aku_! Perlukah aku ingatkan kalau-"

"Maaf," Sasuke berkata cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "kalau kau masih marah tentang kejadian di masa lalu, sekarang aku minta maaf."

Sakura tersenyum sinis, "apa? Kau pikir dengan maaf bisa membuatku bahagia selamanya? Lalu kau pikir kenapa penjara diciptakan hah? JIKA SEMUA KESALAHAN HANYA BISA DIPERBAIKI DENGAN MAAF, AKU HARUSNYA BAHAGIA SEKARANG," Sakura berteriak, "kau tahu setiap malam aku berdoa agar kau bisa baik padaku. SETIAP MALAM. Keesokannya saat aku ke sekolah, aku harus menangis dan memohon maaf padamu untuk setiap KESALAHAN yang bahkan TIDAK PERNAH aku lakukan!"

Sakura menahan napasnya. Ia merasakan matanya membelalak begitu lebar ketika ia merasakan lengan Sasuke melingkar pada tubuhnya. "Kau mulai menyiksaku," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura mendorong Sasuke sehingga pria itu melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Kau tahu, sekarang kau lebih rendah dari benda mati di mataku. Apa-apaan wajah menyesalmu itu?" Sakura menatap keji, "aktingmu sangat hebat Sasuke!"

Sakura kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar. Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia memukul setir. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia merasa sangat jahat. Apakah dulu ia selalu sejahat ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan?

Sasuke melirik ke arah ponsel Sakura. Gadis itu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sakura di rumah sakit dan tidak bisa menghubungi Ino. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di mobil Sasuke. Beberapa menit yang lalu setelah ia sampai di rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi ayahnya semakin memburuk belakangan ini.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain operasi besar, kami berusaha agar sel kankernya tidak menyebar," kata dokter laki-laki itu pada Sakura tepat ketika ia melihat kondisi ayahnya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kapan operasinya dilakukan dok?" tanya Sakura, sebenarnya batinnya sangat terpukul ketika mendengar bahwa ayahnya harus melakukan operasi lagi. Ditambah itu adalah operasi besar dan ia yakin biayanya pasti sangat mahal.

"Kalau bisa secepatnya, melihat kondisi ayahmu sangat kritis," kata dokter itu, "kau bisa mengisi administrasinya di meja depan."

Sakura merasakan air matanya meleleh ketika ia mendapatkan formulir operasi itu. Bagaimana ia bisa membayar semua ini? Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayar uang muka yaitu sepuluh persen dari total biaya operasi. Oleh sebab itu ia sangat panik ketika ia tidak bisa menghubungi Ino untuk meminta bantuan.

Namun, batinnya berteriak bahwa ia tidak mungkin meminjam uang sebanyak itu dari Ino. Sakura berusaha meyakinkan kepada pihak administrasi apakah operasi ayahnya tidak bisa dilakukan jika ia belum bisa membayar penuh uang muka operasi.

"Maaf, tapi itu di luar kemampuan saya untuk membiarkan hal tersebut. Saya hanya mengikuti prosedur saja," kata perempuan itu berusaha terlihat sopan dan menyembunyikan simpatinya pada Sakura.

Sakura hampir kehilangan akal untuk mengatasi semua hal tersebut. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan berdiri di meja sembari menatapi formulir operasi selama beberapa saat.

Ia tersentak ketika sebuah tangan kokoh merebut formulir itu darinya. Air mata Sakura menetes tepat ketika pria itu menyerahkan formulir yang sudah terisi itu beserta sebuah cek yang berisi nominal angka operasi secara penuh.

"Apakah dengan ini operasinya bisa dilakukan?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke kepada pegawai perempuan yang sempat sedikit terpana ketika pria itu muncul.

"Ah, tentu saja," kata perawat itu segera mengetikkan beberapa keperluan administrasi lain.

Sakura merasakan gejolak penolakan yang sangat hebat ketika pria itu menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa menerima itu-"

"Apa salahnya aku membiayai operasi calon mertuaku?" tanya Sasuke. Ia kemudian beralih kepada perempuan yang mengawasi keduanya, pegawai perempuan itu segera memberikan Sasuke selembaran kertas berisi data administrasi operasi yang sudah di _print-out_.

Sasuke melihat Sakura menunduk, wajahnya merah sekali. Bukan karena malu. Namun, itu adalah ekspresi ketidak berdayaannya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak menolak. Ia hanya berjalan. Keduanya diam selama perjalanan menuju ruang tunggu. Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya tegang sekali.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel Sakura dari saku celananya, ia memberikannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Berikan nomor rekeningmu, aku akan membayar sebagian dulu," kata Sakura dengan suara bergetarnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membayarnya, percayalah," kata Sasuke membuat gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Sebenarnya aku membutuhkan uang tadi. Tapi, aku yakin kau lebih membutuhkannya."

"Berikan nomor rekeningmu," ulang Sakura, masih tidak mau menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menerawang, "kau tahu, bagaimana jika kau menerima tawaranku," tanya Sasuke, ia lebih senang menyebutkan 'tawaran' dibandingkan 'lamaran'. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal uang jika kau menerimaku," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, kemudian pria itu tertegun, "lalu aku harus khawatir setiap malam karena mau menikah dengan pria yang menghancurkan sebagian hidupku."

"Kau tidak bisa memaafkan aku?"

"Ajarkan aku untuk memaafkan seseorang yang membuatmu menderita selama dua tahun."

"Baiklah, aku akan ubah tawaranku. Kau tidak perlu memaafkan aku. Kita hanya menikah, aku akan membayar biaya operasi ayahmu, dan jika semua ini telah selesai aku akan melepaskanmu," kata Sasuke.

"Lalu apa untungnya buatmu?" tanya Sakura, "kau bukan orang yang mau cuma-cuma kan?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, "aku mau ayahku membantu proyek perusahaanku, agar kelak aku bisa melepaskan keluargaku dan hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan uang keluargaku," Sasuke menerawang ke langit-langit rumah sakit, "satu-satunya cara agar ia mau membantuku adalah menikah denganmu."

Sakura tertawa merendahkan, "kau menyedihkan sekali," kata Sakura.

"Sama denganmu kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil menoleh, "kau tahu keinginan ibumu juga sama dengannya kan?"

Sakura merasakan rahangnya mengeras, ia diam saja. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu menangkap sosok yang begitu akrab. Ia berdiri dan perempuan itu memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" kata perempuan berambut abu-abu karena uban telah tumbuh pada rambut gelapnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, "kenapa kau begitu kurus? Kau pasti melewati banyak hal yang buruk."

Sakura merasakan genangan air mata memenuhi pelupuknya, "bibi Mikoto," ujar Sakura yang tangisnya langsung terpecah. Buru-buru Uchiha Mikoto memeluk gadis berambut merah jambu itu. "Aku takut sekali," katanya ditengah isak tangisnya.

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis itu. Ia merasa sangat jahat karena menyadari bahwa ia bahkan tidak menghibur Haruno Sakura sama sekali. Sasuke benar-benar jahat.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik saja, ayahmu bisa melalui ini," kata Mikoto. Ia menepuk pundak Sakura pelan sembari melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam. Anaknya itu pasti tidak menghibur Sakura. Tentu saja itu karena ia tidak bisa, makanya ia memohon agar Mikoto datang.

Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ibunya berteriak panik. Haruno Sakura tumbang saat itu juga.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(A/N)** Halo semua! Ini adalah bab dua dari Our New Chapter. Sekadar curhat nih, sebenarnya aku masih bimbang sama judulnya. Kayaknya kurang pas dan klop gitu ya. Atau hanya _feeling_ -ku saja? Tapi, aku senang sekali bagi kalian yang sudah membaca bab satu. Terutama bagi kalian yang mem- _follow_ , _favorite_ , dan bahkan me- _review_ fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk masukan, kritik, dan pujian kalian yang tidak bisa aku balas satu per satu.

Sebenarnya aku punya dua akun di sini dan di akun sebelah aku masih ngutang banyak sekali _fanfic_ yang masih dalam tahap hiatus. Aku mau _refreshing_ dan memulai lembaran baru sementara seperti judul _fanfic_ ini. Aku harap kalian suka dan menikmati _fanfic_ buatanku yang ini.

Sebenarnya bab ini sudah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi jujur aku sedikit trauma mem- _posting_ bab baru terlalu terburu-buru. Aku khawatir kalau aku terburu-buru nanti _feel_ dari ceritanya kurang. Selain itu, aku takut kalian kecewa kalau tiba-tiba otakku buntu kalau aku pake sistem buat, selesai, langsung _posting_. Jadi, aku menundanya sampai beberapa hari sekalian _cross-check typo_. Aku mungkin akan menetapkan jadwal khusus untuk setiap bab karena aku juga harus mengejar di akun sebelah. Selain itu, aku juga mau menargetkan setiap chapter akan aku buat kurang lebih 2000 kata agar kalian tidak kecewa karena terlalu sedikit dan tidak terlalu capek untuk membacanya.

Apa judul 'Our New Chapter' sudah cocok?

Bagaimana menurut kalian judul 'Hug Me' dan isi bab ini?

Jadwal update mungkin berkisar 5-7 hari. Apa terlalu lama?

 _Let me know your opinion on your review! See you in next chapter!_

Salam hangat, Ruffie-chan.


	3. Bab 3: Will You?

**Summary:** Hidup Sakura sengsara. Ia merangkap tiga pekerjaan sekaligus. Itu semua untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya yang sakit parah. Tiba-tiba pria itu datang lagi ke dalam kehidupanya dan menawarkan kesempatan yang bak buah Simalakama. _"Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Our New Chapter**

 _"_ _Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bab III**

 **Will You?**

Sakura ada di sebuah ruangan putih yang tampak asing. Kemudian, ia tersadar di sebelahnya ada sosok yang ia rindukan. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya, "Sakura, aku mohon dengarkan aku," ujarnya, "maafkan aku, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu. Aku tahu kau kesal, tapi kumohon jangan menjadi seperti ini. "

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura hendak menangis. Ini terasa sangat nyata.

"Jangan menjadi lemah, Sakura," ucapnya lagi, "aku sangat mencemaskanmu," sosok itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus wajah Sakura.

Sakura menepis tangannya, "jika kau mencemaskanku kenapa kau pergi!"

"Sakura," tegas sosok itu, ia bahkan menahan bahu Sakura, "aku tidak pergi, Sakura. Aku selalu di sisimu."

Sakura merasakan air matanya meleleh, ia terisak, "jika kau di sisiku kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu?"

Sosok itu meletakkan telunjuk tangan kirinya di bibir Sakura, "berhentilah menangis. Wajahmu jadi tidak cantik," kata sosok itu, ia memeluk Sakura, "berjanjilah menjadi kuat. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku yakin kau bisa bahagia."

Sakura terbangun. Ia berkeringat, meski suhu ruangan sangat sejuk. Sakura kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, ini adalah salah satu kamar di rumah sakit. Ia bisa mengenal dari baunya dan infus yang tertancap pada tangan kirinya.

 _Ayah!_ Sakura segera bangkit dan mencabut infusnya. Ia segera keluar dari kamar itu, berjalan dengan gontai ke arah ia kehendaki. Kemudian ia berpegangan pada dinding rumah sakit ketika ia merasakan kepalanya pusing sekali.

"Sakura?" seorang yang dikenalnya berlari ke arahnya. Yamanaka Ino menopang tubuh Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga ketika gadis itu hendak ambruk lagi, "apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus istirahat!"

"Ino," panggil Sakura di tengah kesadarannya yang masih di awang-awang, "aku harus menemani operasi ayahku," kata Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, Sakura. Sekarang, Sasuke dan Sai menemani ayahmu di ruang rawat," kata Ino. "Kau harus beristirahat," kata Ino lagi.

Sakura membelalak, "dia masih di sini?" ujar Sakura dengan nada tidak suka.

Ino mengangguk, "dia yang menelponku untuk ke sini."

Sakura mendorong Ino pelan, "aku harus menemui ayahku."

.

.

.

Sasuke menyerahkan sekaleng kopi dingin yang baru saja ia beli dari mesin penjual minuman di dekat kamar rawat ayah Sakura kepada pria berkulit lebih pucat dari dirinya. Sai menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau pasti sudah dengar dari pacarmu kan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sai, "maksudku, soal aku dan Sakura," kata Sasuke menambahkan.

Sai membuka tutup kalengnya dengan sekali hentakan, "yah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin ikut campur urusan pribadi kalian," ujar Sai kemudian meminum kopinya, "tapi, Sakura adalah temanku juga. Aku mungkin membencimu sama seperti Ino," lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "ya, kalau temanku berurusan dengan orang sepertiku, mungkin aku juga sama," kata Sasuke memandangi kopinya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak setulus itu mau membantu Sakura, iya kan?"

Sasuke terdiam, "hn, sangat tidak tulus," Sasuke membenarkan. "Aku dan dia sama-sama butuh uang," kata Sasuke.

Sai tertawa, "astaga, kau bahkan lebih kurang ajar dari pada yang dikatakan Ino," Sai tersenyum.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia heran bagaimana pria di sampingnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang pedas. "Ya, begitulah," Sasuke melamun, "karena cinta saja tidak cukup untuk membuat seseorang bahagia kan?"

Sai membelalakkan matanya, ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu. "Kau," Sai menahan suaranya.

" _Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Sakura?" tanya Sai kepada seorang yang begitu dikenalnya._

" _Aku hanya ingin Sakura bahagia," katanya menjawab Sai._

" _Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia? Tidakkah kau mencintainya?"_

 _Ia tersenyum pada Sai, senyumnya terlihat menyakitkan, "karena cinta saja tidak cukup untuk membuat seseorang bahagia kan?"_

"Sakura, kumohon ayo kembalilah ke kamarmu. Sai teralihkan dari lamunannya. Ia langsung naruh kopi di sebelahnya dan berdiri.

"Sakura, kenapa kau keluar?" tanya Sai membantu kekasihnya untuk menopang Sakura.

"Aku harus bertemu ayah," kata Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap terjaga meski matanya sudah berkunang-kunang.

"Ayahmu baik-baik saja, Sakura, kau harus memikirkan dirimu," kata Sai.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sai," elak Sakura dengan keras kepala.

Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Sai dan Ino. Ia berdiri di depan Sakura, "kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" kata Sasuke dingin, ia menatap gadis yang kini bahkan kesulitan untuk berdiri.

"Pergi dari hadapanku," kata Sakura menatap marah ke arah Sasuke, "kau pikir siapa yang membuat aku seperti ini?"

"Aku, puas?" tanya Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu meronta.

"Lepaskan aku, aku harus bertemu ayah!" kata Sakura sembari terisak.

Ino hendak menghentikan Sasuke, tapi Sai menahan Ino. "Kita biarkan mereka saja dulu," kata Sai.

"Tapi, Sai, kau tahu Sasuke itu laki-laki berengsek!"

Sai memejamkan matanya, "aku tahu," kata Sai. Ia memandang punggung Sasuke yang menjauh sembari membawa Sakura yang masih meronta di gendongannya. "Kau tahu, Sasuke itu agak mirip dengannya kan?"

Ino berhenti bernapas beberapa saat, "apa maksudmu?" suara Ino tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Ia menatap Sai dengan mata nanar.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku," Sai menatap kekasihnya sebentar, kemudian ia terdiam, "bukan, kau tahu _siapa_ maksudku."

.

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa sedikit lega ketika gadis berambut merah jambu itu tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Setelah ia membawa gadis itu ke sana, dokter dan perawat membantunya memakaikan infus dan memberinya obat penenang.

Ia tidak tertidur sejak kemarin malam hanya demi gadis ini. Sasuke mendecih. Ia tidak bermaksud menarik perhatian atau mengambil hati siapapun di sini. Ia bahkan sudah mengatakan motifnya secara gamblang pada Sakura. Lalu kenapa ia rela mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga?

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, ia kemudian mengangkatnya. "Halo, Shizune, ada apa?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar ucapan asistennya yang pasti mengurusi firmanya selama ia tidak ada, "hn, tolong katakan padanya untuk pulang, aku tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang dan beberapa hari kedepan," tutup Sasuke yang kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Sasuke merasa bodoh, kenapa ia melakukannya? Hanya untuk perempuan yang bahkan mungkin tidak ia cintai? Sasuke mendecak lidah, ia mengangkat poni depannya dan menggosok kepalanya frustasi.

"Uh," Sasuke terdiam ketika melihat Sakura mengigau sedikit, ia pasti akan mengigau tentang ayahnya, "aku akan makan itu," bisik Sakura. Sasuke mendengus. Apa katanya? Sasuke tersenyum dan merasa sedikit bodoh.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang Sakura, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menggeser rambut Sakura yang menutupi dahinya. Ia terdian sejenak ketika ia melihat bekas luka pada dahi kiri Sakura. Itu terlihat jelek sekali. Kemudian ia sadar kalau rambut Sakura memiliki panjang yang sedang. Apa rambutnya selalu indah seperti ini?

Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ia menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, ia sedikit menunduk. Namun, sebuah tangan menangkap pundaknya sebelum ia melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya.

"Mereka membutuhkan tanda tanganmu untuk menjadi wali Sakura," Yamanaka Ino memicingkan matanya sedikit ketika ia bertatapan dengan mata gelap Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia memejamkan matanya, "aku akan mentraktir kau dan Sai sarapan, kalian belum sarapan kan?"

Ino menatap Sasuke dingin, "baiklah," kata Ino.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun. Ia merasa lebih baik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia mendapati Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari ranjangnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyapa Sakura, ia membawa nampan untuk Sakura. "Bagaimana keadaan Anda?" tanyanya sopan, ia menaikkan meja kecil di tempat tidur Sakura dan menaruh nampan berisi sarapan Sakura.

"Baik, terima kasih," kata Sakura, "itu, bagaimana keadaan ayah saya?"

Perawat itu mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian ia teringat, "ah, tuan Kizashi sudah melewati masa kritisnya, dia akan baik-baik saja," kata perempuan berambut cokelat itu. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, "pacar Anda sangat tampan dan baik hati, ia bahkan tidak tidur sepanjang malam untuk menjaga kalian berdua," ucap perawat itu.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "dia bukan pacar saya," kata Sakura jujur dan sedikit tidak suka.

Perawat itu tersentak tidak enak, "ah, maaf, kalian berdua sudah bertunangan kan? Aku benar-benar lupa," katanya sembari tertawa canggung, "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Sakura hendak mengoreksi kembali, tapi perawat itu sudah pergi dan lenyap di balik pintu. Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan seksama sembari memikirkan ulang perkataan perawat itu. Sakura langsung membuang wajahnya ketika Sasuke tersadar dan membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya sedikit parau. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. "Makanlah," kata Sasuke melihat ke arah makanan Sakura yang belum di sentuh.

"Kau pulang saja," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus tidak percaya, "itukah yang terlintas pertama kali saat kau melihatku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sasuke tidak suka, ia kemudian menyadari kalau ada bekas lebam di pipi Sasuke. Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi ia menahannya. "Terima kasih," kata Sakura langsung beralih ke arah sarapannya. Ia mengambil sendoknya, "aku akan membayar uang-"

"Hei," Sasuke mendorong dirinya mendekat ke arah Sakura, Sakura menoleh dan tersentak ketika wajah mereka begitu dekat, "kau harus menikah denganku dan kita impas," ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Sakura menantang Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "aku akan melakukan ini," ujar Sasuke mendorong dirinya lebih dekat dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Sakura merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang asing. Ia terkejut dan merasakan bagaimana pria itu memejamkan matanya dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Sendok yang dipegangnya bahkan terlepas begitu saja.

Sasuke tertawa, "aku akan melakukan itu saat di pernikahan kita nanti," Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Sakura. Ia berhasil membuat Sakura terpukul. Sebenarnya ia memposisikan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir gadis itu, tapi ia membatasi bibir mereka dengan telapak tangannya. "Makanlah, nanti makananmu dingin," kata Sasuke kemudian berbalik.

Sakura melempar sendoknya ke arah kepala Sasuke dan mengenainya. Pria itu mengaduh dan menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pandangan Sakura. Ayah dan ibunya menyaksikan keduanya dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan?" kata Uchiha Fugaku ketika ia berbicara berdua dengan putra bungsunya. Sasuke menatap ke arah lain, ayahnya pasti salah paham. "Kau dan Sakura?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "ayah tidak perlu tahu," kata Sasuke tidak mau berbohong, "aku dan Sakura sudah dewasa sekarang."

Fugaku tertawa sedikit keras, "kenapa kau perlu berbohong seperti itu pada ayahmu? Kalau saja aku tahu kau akan menikah dengan Sakura tentu saja aku akan langsung menyetujuinya!"

Sasuke menahan napasnya, sebelumnya Sasuke memang meminta hal yang dikatakan pada ayahnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Itu memang keinginannya. Ini adalah rencananya yang ia perhitungkan. Namun, kenapa ia menjadi ragu sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengurus semua. Setelah Sakura sembuh dan ayahnya sudah membaik, kalian bisa langsung menikah."

Sasuke mendongkak, "apa?" tanyanya.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke, "bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" kata Fugaku. "Aku tidak ingin Sakura hamil sebelum menikah."

"Ayah! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!" kata Sasuke. Ia merasa marah sekaligus malu. "Sebaiknya aku menemani Sakura," kata Sasuke kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke melihat ibunya dan Sakura sedang asyik mengobrol. Gadis itu bahkan tertawa riang sekali. Sakura melihat Sasuke ketia ia menyuap makanannya, ia kemudian menatap kesal.

"Aku sudah membawakan pakaian untukmu, sayang," kata Mikoto menyerahkan sebuah tas besar untuk Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke Sakura, "kau tahu, dia tidak mau pulang karena menemanimu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk, "iya," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Sasuke ada apa dengan pipimu?" tanya Mikoto, melihat pipi Sasuke memerah. Mikoto menyentuhnya, Sasuke meringis. "Apa kau terjatuh?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan melepaskan tangan ibunya, "iya. Aku mandi dulu, bu," kata Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di ruangan itu.

Sasuke menanggalkan pakaiannya, ia melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang sebelum ia menghidupkan _shower_ untuk membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian wajahnya memerah. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Kenapa ia merasa sangat bodoh ketika ia melakukan hal tersebut pada Sakura barusan.

Ia memandang telapak tangannya yang menyentuh bibir Sakura. Bibir gadis itu tidak lembut sama sekali. Kenapa ia menjadi terbayang untuk merasakannya sekali lagi? Seketika keinginannya lenyap ketika teringat perbincangannya dengan Yamaka Ino.

" _Apa motifmu untuk mengganggu kehidupan Sakura lagi?" tanya Ino langsung ketika ketiganya tengah makan di kantin rumah sakit._

" _Ino," tahan Sai. Namun, gadis bermata biru pucat itu kukuh untuk melawan Sasuke._

" _Aku akan menikahinya," kata Sasuke singkat._

 _Ino tertawa mengejek, "kau pikir Sakura mau melakukannya? Kau telah membuat Sakura menderita!"_

" _Dulu," Sasuke menambahkan perkataan Ino, "lagi pula, Sakura membutuhkan uangku sekarang."_

 _Ino bangkit dan langsung menampar Sasuke dengan sangat keras, "kau pikir temanku serendah itu menikah karena uang?" Ino langsung pergi dari sana sebelum ia memesan makanan._

 _Sai ikut bangkit dan menahan langkahnya, "maafkan pacarku, tapi kau memang pantas mendapatkannya," kata Sai sambil tersenyum._

Sasuke mematikan air dan memejamkan mata. Ia merasa sangat berengsek sekarang. Permainannya sendiri kini membuatnya kebingungan. Ayah dan ibunya sudah tertipu karena adegan tadi. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sakura sedang duduk di atas ranjang sendirian. "Di mana ibuku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memberikannya tatapan menghakimi, "mereka sedang mencarikan kita perancang pesta pernikahan. Terima kasih atas tindakan bodohmu," kata Sakura.

Sasuke melempar tas yang berisi pakaian kotornya ke atas meja, "hn, maafkan aku," kata Sasuke pelan.

Sakura mendengus tidak menyangka, "lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa menikah."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura, gadis itu langsung berekasi untuk melindungi diri, "apa kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang lebih jauh agar kau bersedia?"

Sakura membuang wajahnya, "tidak."

Sasuke mengulum senyum, "jadi? Kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "apa aku bisa mengatakan tidak lagi setelah kau mengancamku?"

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak yang ia taruh di atas meja di samping ranjang Sakura, itu adalah kotak berlapis beludru merah yang sempat dilempar Sakura. Ino pasti membawakannya untuk Sasuke. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mengambil cincin.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura yang sedang meremas selimut melepaskan pegangannya. Ia menyerahkan tangannya, "ini cincin pertunangan kita," kata Sasuke. Ia kemudian menyematkan cincin itu pada jari manis Sakura.

Sakura merasakan benda itu melingkar pas pada jari manisnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan hanya menerima sentuhan dingin itu pada kulitnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau sudah melihat hadiah dari ibuku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, "sudah, aku senang gaun malam itu sangat cantik."

Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menyelipkan rambut Sakura yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya di balik telinga kanannya. Sakura menarik dirinya menjauh. "Kau galak sekali, aku ini tunanganmu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus, "jangan menyentuhku dengan tanganmu," kata Sakura mengelak. Namun, pandangannya jatuh ke bawah.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk menemukan mata hijau Sakura. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang berusaha menggodanya. Rambutnya yang basah membuat kontras antara kulit dan rambutnya semakin jelas. Sasuke terlihat begitu pasif sekaligus mendominasi.

"Lalu apa kau keberatan jika aku menyentuhmu dengan bibirku?" bisiknya.

Aroma sabun mandi dan _shampoo_ Sasuke menusuk indera penciumannya. Perkataannya yang persuasif membuat Sakura ingin mengalihkan pandangannya seketika. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Ia merasa kerongkongannya tercekat. Apa-apaan perkataannya itu? Apakah itu legal menggunakan bagian tubuh lain selain tangan untuk menyentuh orang lain?

"Sakura?" sebuah suara membuat keduanya langsung menarik diri mereka masing-masing. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

Sakura terkejut dan langsung gugup seketika, ia menunduk untuk memberi salam, "kepala," kata Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum singkat. Tangannya membawa sebuket bunga dan Sasuke yakin itu untuk Sakura.

"Sakura, ini bukan di kantor," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(A/N)** Hallo semua! Apa kabar? Kembali lagi dengan bab baru di _fanfic_ ini, semoga kalian menyukainya. Aku _update_ pagi karena tiba-tiba kelas batal! #YEY

Pertama-tama, terima kasih banyak kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca, mem _favorite_ , mem _follow,_ dan me _review_ bab sebelumnya. Jujur saja aku sangat senang membaca komentar, masukan, kritik, dan pujian kalian. Setidaknya aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang bab sebelumnya dan ceritanya.

Setelah melakukan beberapa pertimbangan, mungkin untuk judulnya aku belum bisa ganti karena aku belum menemukan judul lain. Aku agak _stuck_ kalau buat judul. Ya, nanti aku akan cari alternatif yang bijaksana kalau soal judul. (_)

Oh ya, untuk waktu _update_ , aku memutuskan akan mengambil interval sekitar 3-5 hari. Mungkin jika ada halangan aku bisa saja tidak bisa menyelesaikan tepat waktu. Tapi, aku akan usahakan update pada jadwal itu. Semoga kalian menantikan setiap babnya ya! Terima kasih atas respon kalian mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Haha~

Aku sangat menghargai pendapat-pendapat kalian. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk bilang ya!

 **(Curhat _Time_ ) **

Kondisiku sebenarnya agak lelah karena ikut tiga jam kelas ballet. Kaki rasanya mau putus dan ingin istarahat _full_. Tapi, aku benar-benar terpacu untuk _update_ setelah membaca kolom _review_. Rasanya stamina langsung pulih dan imajinasi jadi lancar! Asyik banget jika ada yang mendukung dan ada menikmati tulisanku. Selain menari dan menulis, aku juga hobi makan (?) meski aku harus menurunkan beberapa kilo lagi. Ugh! Hal yang paling dibenci perempuan!

 **(Kepo _Time_ )**

Hobi kalian apa?

Biasanya kalian baca fanfic sambil ngapain?

Bagaimana pendapat kalian pada bab ini?

 _Let me know your answer!_ _I'll see you guys soon!_

Salam hangat, Ruffie-chan


	4. Bab 4: If You Were Me

**Summary:** Hidup Sakura sengsara. Ia merangkap tiga pekerjaan sekaligus. Itu semua untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya yang sakit parah. Tiba-tiba pria itu datang lagi ke dalam kehidupanya dan menawarkan kesempatan yang bak buah Simalakama. _"Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Our New Chapter**

 _"_ _Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bab IV**

 **If You Were Me**

"Aku dengar kau jatuh sakit dari Ino, jadi aku ke sini untuk menjengukmu," kata pria bertubuh tinggi namun tidak lebih tinggi dari Sasuke itu. Ia menelusuri pandangannya secara singkat ke arah Sasuke sebelum berpaling ke Sakura. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, "aku baik-baik saja," kata Sakura. Gadis itu menangkap Sasuke mengawasi mereka berdua dalam penuh tanya, "ah, Sasuke, dia adalah Gaara. Kepala editorku di kantor," ujar Sakura mengambil inisiatif. Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi salam, "Gaara, ini Sasuke. Dia," Sakura menatap Sasuke, 'istilah' apa yang harus ia gunakan pada pria yang memiliki tinggi kurang lebih 182 cm itu.

"Aku tunangan Sakura," Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Sakura, ia tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih telah membimbing Sakura selama di kantor," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada sopan. "Aku keluar sebentar untuk menanyakan pada dokter kapan Sakura bisa pulang, kalian bisa ambil waktu kalian," jelas Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura sejenak, kemudian pergi.

Gaara tersenyum singkat sebelum memberi Sakura sebuket bunga mawar merah. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati, "aku tidak tahu kau punya tunangan," kata Gaara sedikit ragu. Ia menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang Sakura.

Sakura tertawa gugup, "ah," Sakura memikirkan beberapa alasan di kepalanya, "dia baru saja melamarku," kata Sakura. Astaga! Apa yang ia katakan. "Maksudku, sebenarnya hubungan kita agak terburu-buru."

Gaara mengerutkan dahi, "terburu-buru? Kenapa?" Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara langsung memberikan Sakura ekspresi menebak. "Sakura, kau tidak-"

"Tentu saja tidak, Gaara! Aku tidak seperti itu, aku tidak hamil," eh, Sakura jadi memerah sendiri mendengar argumennya. "Maksudku, ah, sudahlah!"

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh," ujar Gaara mengalah, meski ia benar-benar penasaran dengan keduanya. Ditambah di jari manis Sakura melingkar cincin yang sangat menarik perhatian. "Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Sakura. Kau terlalu sering sakit," kata Gaara sedikit perihatin.

Sakura menunduk sedikit, ia sangat malu menjadi perempuan yang terdengar selemah itu. "Maafkan aku," ia kemudian merasa dirinya sedikit lebih ringan. Ia kemudian tersenyum, "aku tidak akan sakit lagi," kata Sakura, tentu saja, sekarang ada Sasuke kan? Entah bebannya sedikit terangkat. Meski sangat tidak etis kedengarannya menikah karena uang.

"Sasuke itu cukup tinggi ya," kata Gaara tiba-tiba. "Ku pikir tingginya 180 cm lebih," lanjutnya, "wajahnya juga lumayan. Apa dia model juga?"

Sakura memicingkan sedikit matanya, ia tidak suka dengan pernyataan Gaara yang terakhir. "Sasuke bukan model," kata Sakura sedikit dingin. Meski ia tidak tahu pekerjaan Sasuke, tapi Sakura tidak mau Sasuke menjadi model.

Gaara sedikit menyesal karena membahas hal tersebut, wajahnya menjadi sedikit tidak enak. "Oh, jadi apa pekerjaannya?" tanya Gaara, berusaha melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Sakura menjadi buntu. Otaknya berputar kembali ke masa lalu. Apa yang Sasuke suka? Mungkin ia bisa asa menembak dan tepat. Apa pekerjaan Sasuke? Tidak mungkin ia menjawab 'tidak tahu', tunangan macam apa yang- Astaga! Sekarang Sakura mengakui kalau Sasuke adalah tunangannya.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Sasuke berdiri di sana. Ia berjalan masuk dan mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, "hari ini kau sudah bisa pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Sasuke pada Sakura, "nanti kita akan menengok ayahmu sebentar," kata Sasuke. Ia kemudian beralih pada Gaara. "Maaf mengganggu kalian."

Gaara menggeleng, "tidak, tentu tidak. Sasuke, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Gaara meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura meringis. Kumohon jangan model. Jangan model! "Huh? Aku arsitek, aku punya firma arsitektur," kata Sasuke melirik Sakura, "Sakura tidak memberi tahumu?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya seolah berkata, _'bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika setiap kali kau muncul yang kau lakukan adalah mengajakku menikah!'_

"Sepertinya Sakura senang menyimpan rahasia," kata Gaara tertawa, "dia bahkan tidak memberitahu kalau kalian sudah mau menikah," kata Gaara.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "hn, kita memang sedikit terburu-buru," ujar Sasuke, "tapi, aku akan memastikan kau akan diundang ke pernikahan kami," lanjut Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum singkat. Ia melihat jam pada pergelangan tangan kanannya, "aku sebaiknya pergi ke kantor sekarang," kata Gaara, ia bangkit, "kau bisa mulai bekerja kalau kau sudah sehat."

Sakura mengangguk. Gaara kemudian pergi dari sana. Sasuke menatap bunga pemberian Gaara, "apa dia pacarmu?"

Sakura memberikan ekspresi terkejut, "tentu saja tidak!" kata Sakura, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bunga itu dari pegangan Sakura dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Dia sepertinya menyukaimu," kata Sasuke.

"Haha, lucu sekali," ejek Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian turun dari ranjang. Ia menarik penyangga infusnya. Sasuke segera mengambil alih benda berbentuk tiang beroda itu. Ia membawa ke sisi kirinya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Sakura.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sebentar sebelum ia mau melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke. Keduanya berjalan ke luar kamar dan menuju kamar ayah Sakura dirawat.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau bilang kau bersedia menikah dengan laki-laki itu?" Ino menyalak keras ketika Sakura menceritakan semua pada Ino. Suasana makan malam mereka menjadi tegang dan tidak nyaman. "Apa kau tahu aku bahkan menamparnya ketika ia mengatakan bahwa kalian berdua butuh uang? Bagaimana perasaanku ketika mendengarmu direndahkan seperti itu Sakura!?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Ino, "aku memang butuh uang, Ino," kata Sakura. Matanya kini memerah karena ikut terbawa emosi. "Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau jadi aku, Ino? Biaya operasi ayahku sangat besar, aku berhutang uang yang sangat besar. Kemudian hari aku harus memikirkan bagaimana cara membayar hutangku dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ayahku operasi lagi."

"Sakura, kau mau dibeli olehnya! Kau benar-benar terlihat lemah dan mudah dikendalikan!"

"Ino, apa menurutmu aku punya pilihan lain?" bisik Sakura.

Ino mendengus marah, "aku tahu perasaanmu-"

"Tidak, Ino, kau tidak tahu perasaanku," Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, "apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya satu-satunya anggota keluargamu tidak berdaya di rumah sakit selama dua tahun? Apa kau tahu setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena harus berpikir untuk mencari cara agar penghasilanku bertambah sehingga aku bisa membiayai pengobatan ayahku? Apakah kau tahu perasaanku ketika orang yang paling tidak aku inginkan datang ke hidupku untuk memberikanku satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk permasalahanku?" Sakura pergi dari meja makan, "terkadang kau harus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku sebelum mengataiku lemah atau apapun itu."

Ino merasakan hatinya mecelos tiba-tiba. Apa yang ia katakan barusan? Ino mulai merasakan air matanya membendung. Ia mulai terisak sendirian. Harusnya orang yang paling mengerti Sakura adalah Ino, tapi kenapa ia membuat Sakura semakin terpojok dan ada di posisi yang salah? Mungkin Ino tidak ingin melihat Sakura terluka seperti dulu, jadi ia berusaha melindungi Sakura. Namun, ia malah membuat Sakura terdengar selemah itu hanya karena menerima tawaran Sasuke.

Tidak. Sakura tidak lemah. Setelah segala keterpurukan yang Sakura lewati sampai sekarang, gadis itu adalah perempuan terkuat.

Setelah beberapa jam ia merenung. Ino berjalan ke arah kamar Sakura. Ia mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamar Sakura yang tidak dikunci. Gadis itu sedang duduk di atas kasurnya. TV yang ada di kamarnya menyala. Menampilkan dua sosok manusia yang dikenal Ino. Salah satunya adalah Sakura.

Ino berjalan dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Sudah lama sekali rasanya," kata Ino memperhatikan setiap adegan yang terputar di sana. Ino mengingat jelas diantaranya, karena ada satu momen ketika Ino yang merekam keduanya.

"Aku memimpikannya dan di mimpiku ia juga berkata kalau aku lemah," bisik Sakura. Air matanya menetes, "dia pikir dia siapa? Datang dan pergi sesuka hati. Kemudian, menghantuiku dengan ejekan."

"Kau tidak lemah Sakura," Ino mengelus punggung Sakura, "maafkan aku karena berkata seperti itu padamu. Aku yakin ia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau harus lebih kuat karena jalan yang kau tempuh selanjutnya mungkin lebih berat dari hari-harimu sebelumnya," Ino mengambil _remote_ yang dipegang Sakura dan mematikan TV.

Sakura kemudian memeluk Ino, "aku akan menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak aku cintai, Ino," kata Sakura.

Ino memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Sakura, "kau hanya perlu sedikit kepercayaan dan komitmen untuk menumbuhkan cinta," kata Ino.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, "aku tidak akan menumbuhkan cinta antara aku dan Sasuke!" protes Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau _dia_ yang menumbukannya?" goda Ino, "dia lumayan kan? Tampan dan mapan. Kau tidak akan malu menyeretnya ke _mall_ atau membawanya untuk mendampingimu saat pergi ke pesta-pesta dan undangan."

Sakura menepuk pundak Ino pelan, "tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun, kita hanya akan menikah. Saat semua selesai, kita akan berpisah!"

"Oh, Sakura, tidak akan semudah itu untuk berpisah!"

Sakura tertawa pelan, "jika semudah ini untuk menikah, kenapa sesulit itu untuk berpisah?" Sakura menerawang, "aku hanya perlu membuatnya merana selama bersamaku."

Ino mencubit pipi Sakura yang tirus, "tapi pertama-tama kau harus membuatnya bertekuk lutut padamu. Bagaimana kalau besok aku akan menemanimu berbelanja dan ke salon?" Sakura mengangguk dan memeluk Ino lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino baru pulang dari kantor dan langsung menuju ke salon dan spa. Keduanya memanjakan diri selama di sana. Sudah sangat lama sejak mereka pergi bersama seperti ini karena Sakura selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sekarang gadis itu hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya sebagai editor saja.

Ayah Sakura akhirnya dipindahkan ke rumah sakit kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif di sana. Pria berusia enam puluh tahun itu sudah sadar ketika Sakura menjenguknya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat bekerja. Sakura benar-benar merasa lega, meski ia belum mengatakan bahwa ia dan Sasuke akan segera menikah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, sepertinya kedua orang tua Sasuke ingin cepat melaksanakan acara tersebut. Mengingat bahwa Fugaku sangat khawatir jika ada diantara mereka yang berubah pikiran. Tentu saja itu suatu keajaiban baginya ketika keduanya benar-benar mau menikah tanpa paksaan darinya. Selain itu, Fugaku masih was-was dengan kemungkinan 'kehamilan' di luar nikah yang akan merusak citra perusahaannya.

"Sakura," panggil Ino ketika keduanya sedang melakukan _facial_. Sakura yang sedang terlentang menunggu _masker_ nya kering segera menarik salah satu iris timun yang menutupi mata kirinya. "Apakah kau pernah _waxing_?"

Sakura menerka-nerka, " _waxing_? Maksudnya cukur rambut kaki?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Ino tersenyum penuh rahasia, ia kembali meletakkan potongan timun pada matanya, "bukan hanya pada kaki, Sakura, tapi pada daerah-daerah tertentu," kata Ino. Ino kemudian menambahkan, "bukan hanya dicukur, tapi dicabut sampai ke akar-akarnya!"

Sakura berpikir keras, ia pun mengangkat bahu. Sudahlah. Tidak penting kan?

Sakura tidak akan pernah melakukan _waxing_ itu lagi. Ia tidak akan mempercayai Ino lagi. Sakura berjalan sedikit kesusahan karena melakukan ritual tidak penting itu. Wajahnya semasam jus lemon.

Ino tertawa, "jangan sangat kesal seperti itu. Wajahmu jadi keriput!" kata Ino.

"Aku kesakitan, Ino!" kata Sakura berusaha menjaga wajah kesalnya, meski ia nyaris terhanyut ikut tertawa juga.

"Tapi ini penting, Sakura! Kau akan segera menikah," kata Ino, "aku yakin Sasuke akan sena-"

Sakura menutup telinganya dan bernyanyi keras, "aku tidak dengar~" ujarnya segera berjalan pelan ke arah mobil Ino.

Ino mendengus kesal kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura, "kita beli pakaian sekarang, oke?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "aku tidak membeli apa-apa," kata Sakrua.

"Kau akan menikah, Sakura! Kau butuh pakaian baru!" kata Ino, "dan baju dalam baru," goda Ino.

"Astaga Ino! Jangan membuang waktumu dengan berasumsi hal yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi!" kata Sakura mengelak, ia paham betul maksud Ino.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal. Kau membutuhkannya Sakura!"

Sakura jadi merinding sendiri membayangkannya. Meski ia benar-benar tidak mau, tapi batinnya berteriak bahwa ia membutuhkan satu atau dua pasang pakaian dalam baru.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke mengunjungi rumah Ino untuk menemui Sakura. Sepertinya pria itu baru pulang kerja, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang kelelahan. Sasuke juga nampak memotong rambutnya sedikit. Ia terlihat sedikit bertambah tampan.

"Aku membawakan kari buatan ibuku," kata Sasuke, "kalian belum makan malam kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah," kata Ino sedikit ketus, "hei, aku minta maaf soal tamparan waktu itu," kata Ino. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan sedikit mengangguk. Ia kemudian memanggil Sakura yang belum keluar dari kamarnya, "Sakura, calon suamimu datang!"

"Ah, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Sasuke yang masih berdiri di pintu depan.

Ino gelagapan, "astaga, maaf. Mari ke dalam."

Ino mengajak Sasuke ke ruang tamu dan membawa bungkusan Sasuke ke dapur. Sakura menengok ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Sasuke di sana. Sakura memberikan Sasuke tatapan gugup. Penampilan Sakura terlihat jauh lebih baik. Tidak ada kantung mata lagi, tubuh rampingnya kini sedikit terlihat lebih sehat, dan ia menjadi sedikit berseri.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, ia melihat penampilan Sakura sepertinya sedikit berantakan. Seperti habis membereskan sesuatu. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Membereskan kamarku," jawab Sakura singkat. Rambut sedang gadis itu diikat menggumpal di belakang kepalanya. Di sisi kepalanya melingkar sebuah bandana yang menjaga poni atau rambutnya yang menghalangi wajahnya tetap terjaga.

"Hn, aku baru saja pulang kerja. Lalu sampai di rumah, ibu langsung menyuruhku untuk membawakan makanan untukmu," cerita Sasuke. Sakura nampak mendengarkan tapi wajahnya acuh tak acuh. Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan kotoran yang menempel pada pipi Sakura. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelusnya.

Sakura merasakan sentuhan Sasuke pada pipi kanannya segera menarik diri dan memberikan Sasuke pandangan menghakimi. Gadis itu sepertinya masih segalak harimau.

"Ada kotoran di wajahmu," kata Sasuke menjelaskan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah tahu jadwal pemotretan untuk undangan dan buku tamu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "belum," kata Sakura. "Memangnya kapan?"

"Sabtu besok," Sasuke menghela napas, "itu akan sangat sibuk, kau tahu," Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. Ia melonggarkan dasinya. "Besok kau tidak bekerja kan? Aku jemput ya."

"Ya," Sakura menatap kakinya. Ia jadi sedikit tidak _mood_ jika membicarakan pemotretan. "Apa kau tahu temanya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, apa kau ingin tahu sekarang?" Sasuke meronggoh sakunya untuk mencari ponselnya, ia akan menanyakan pada pihak _wedding organizer_ yang disewa ayahnya. Namun, Sakura menahan tangannya.

"Tidak kok," jawab Sakura cepat. Keduanya kemudian melihat tangan Sakura yang menahan tangan Sasuke. Buru-buru gadis itu melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Sebelum aku pulang, apa aku bisa liat kamarmu?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "untuk apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada defensif.

"Kau tahu aku akan mengambil beberapa barang dan menaruhnya di mobil, jadi aku ingin sekalian melihat kamarmu. Jadi aku bisa menyesuaikan seleramu jika kau pindah ke rumah pribadiku setelah kita menikah."

Sakura merasa otaknya berpetualang ke mana-mana. Ia bangkit dan berjalan. Sasuke mengekorinya di belakang. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Sasuke mengintip ke dalam.

Sasuke menyapu pandang melihat kamar berukuran sedang dengan ranjang _single_ yang sedikit berantakan. Ada beberapa kotak yang sudah gadis itu bereskan. Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam, ia bisa mencium aroma gadis itu di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke menyukainya.

Sakura memilah beberapa kotak yang mungkin bisa di bawa Sasuke ke rumahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke membuka sebuah kantung kertas yang ada di atas ranjang. "Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia terlihat terpukul ketika ia mendapati bentuk dalaman yang tidak biasa. Bentuknya sedikit aneh dan berwarna merah berenda. Tunggu, apa perempuan menyukainya? Sakura membelalak, "kau bisa memakai benda seperti-"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura memekik dan langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke. Ia mendorong tubuh pria itu dan menarik kantung itu secara bersamaan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke terjatuh ke atas ranjang dan menarik Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, dunianya berhenti berputar, dan hatinya berdetak kencang. Apalagi melihat Sasuke yang tergeletak di bawahnya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Rambutnya terbelah sedikit dan memperlihatkan dahinya, kenapa pemandangan itu seperti sedikit 'mengundang'?

"Sakura, apa yang-" Ino menengok ke arah pintu kamar, Sakura menoleh, "astaga maafkan aku!" Ino menarik kenop pintu dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(A/N)** Terima kasih banyak atas kesediaan kalian membaca, mem _follow_ , mem _favorite_ , bahkan me _review_ _fanfic_ ini. Kritik dan sarannya benar-benar membangun. Terima kasih juga bagi kalian-kalian yang bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku kemarin.

Oh ya, aku berencana membuat _fanart_ untuk _fanfic_ ini dan nampaknya bakal banyak. Tapi, sayang untuk _cover_ depan fanartnya belum jadi. Yang aku pakai sekarang bukan punyaku. Kalau kalian berminat, aku akan beri tahu nama instagram tempatku mem _posting_ _fanart_ - _fanart_ SasuSaku ya.

Aku berharap kalian menikmati bab ini dan menantikan bab selanjutnya. Selamat malam minggu, semoga _weekend_ kalian menyenangkan!

 _I'll see you guys soon!_

Salam hangat, Ruffie-chan.


	5. Bab 5: Aother Love

**Summary:** Hidup Sakura sengsara. Ia merangkap tiga pekerjaan sekaligus. Itu semua untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya yang sakit parah. Tiba-tiba pria itu datang lagi ke dalam kehidupanya dan menawarkan kesempatan yang bak buah Simalakama. _"Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Our New Chapter**

 _"_ _Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bab V**

 **Another Love**

Haruno Sakura segera bangkit dari atas Sasuke dan merebut kantung miliknya. "Aku akan menghancurkan milikmu semudah memecahkan kacang jika kau menyentuh barang-barangku sembarangan," ancam Sakura. Pria berambut pekat bergidik ngeri. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berdeham.

Sakura memberikan tatapan segalak harimau yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Gadis itu kemudian memberikan Sasuke satu kotak yang sudah dikemasnya dengan rapi. "Ini saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku masih mengerjakan yang lain," kata Sakura menengok ke arah tumpukan barang yang belum dikemas.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Kau tidak mau tinggal untuk makan malam?" tawar Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku akan makan di rumah, aku ingin segera pulang dan istirahat," sahut pria itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengantar Sasuke keluar rumah. Ia mengabaikan tatapan Ino yang hendak menelannya hidup-hidup jika Sakura tidak menceritakan kejadian tadi. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sampai gadis bersurai merah jambu itu berhenti di depan pagar, "hati-hati di jalan," kata Sakura tulus.

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum, "kau juga istirahat yang cukup," balasnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan memasukkan barang Sakura, kemudian pergi.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan Ino sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Ia langsung duduk di hadapan Ino. "Tadi itu kecelakaan, Ino, jangan berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak," kata Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Oh, aku pikir kau berubah menjadi agresif dan melecehkannya," canda Ino.

Perempuan yang memiliki manik hijau pada matanya itu memberikan Ino tatapan tidak percaya, "astaga, Ino! Kau pikir aku bisa seperti itu pada laki-laki? Terlebih lagi dengan Sasuke? Tidak akan!"

Ino tertawa senang, "aku mulai menyukai sifat Sasuke. Dia tipe pria yang pengertian. Ia seperti sosok yang pasrah sekaligus mendominasi permainan," geram Ino. Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ino pasti sedang berfantasi sekarang.

.

.

.

"YA! Lebih dekat!" Seorang pria berambut panjang mengarahkan Sakura untuk lebih mendekat ke arah Sasuke ketika keduanya bahkan tidak memiliki jarak seinci pun! Sakura merapatkan kembali wajahnya ke arah dagu Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman di posisi seperti itu. Ia pasti terlihat bodoh. "Sekarang tatap wajahku!" teriak pria yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru itu. Sakura menatap pria itu dan serangan _blitz_ kamera membuatnya semakin tegang. " _Perfect_!"

Sesegera mungkin Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Belum sempat keduanya berinteraksi, gadis itu kembali ditarik untuk memperbaiki _make up_ nya. Oh, ada Ino juga di sana. Ia nampak akrab dengan beberapa _make up artist_ di sana. Selain menjadi ilustrator di majalah, Ino juga sering membantu tim pemotretan model _cover_ majalah.

Sakura menatap wajahnya di cermin. Rambut sebahu lewat sedikit itu kini ditata sedemikian rupa di belakang kepalanya. Sebuah jepit yang berhias bunga dipasang melingkar di kepalanya. Gadis itu sekarang memakai gaun ungu susu yang lembut. _Make up_ -nya juga terbilang tipis dan membuat kecantikan naturalnya mendominasi wajahnya.

Sasuke sempat tidak berkedip ketika keduanya bertemu di lokasi. Pria yang memakai tuksedo dengan luaran berwarna hitam dan celana kain senada sangat cocok untuk memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Rambut Sasuke yang sudah dipotong pendek kini ditata dengan rapi.

Keduanya sangat sempurna.

Mereka mengambil foto untuk buku undangan, di mana Sakura berdiri sembari mengangkat gaunnya dan Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya sembari menatapnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar merah milik Sakura. Ia duduk di sana sembari menatapi betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Setelah beberapa gambar di sana, mereka mengganti pakaian lagi.

" _NO_! Jangan gugup Sakura!" teriak Orochimaru ketika keduanya mengambil gambar kedua di lokasi yang berbeda. Keduanya berada di tengah barisan pohon pinus yang menjulang. Sakura seperti peri yang tersesat dan ditemukan oleh pangeran tampan.

Sakura menelan air liurnya. Ini sudah kali ketiganya ia gagal dan harus memperbaiki riasannya karena ia terlalu banyak berkeringat meski suhu di lokasi terbilang sejuk. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya. Di balik balutan kemeja abunya, tubuh Sasuke tercetak indah dan membuat Sakura semakin kehilangan fokusnya.

Sakura memegang bunga merah jambu yang cantik di tangannya, ia memejamkan matanya. Kemudian ia membuka matanya. Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya, memegang kedua bahunya. "Jangan terlalu gugup, Sakura." Sepertinya pria itu hendak membuat calon istrinya lebih tenang, tapi usahanya jelas-jelas gagal. Perempuan itu bahkan memberikan Sasuke tatapan 'aku-mau-pulang-saja'. Sasuke tersenyum sehingga membuat rona pipi Sakura semakin jelas.

"Kau hanya perlu fokus mencium bunga itu, dan aku akan mencium pipimu," kata Sasuke pelan. "Aku tidak akan salah mencium kok," godanya yang ternyata membuat Sakura semakin gugup. Gadis itu menelan air liurnya kemudian mendekatkan bunganya pada hidungnya. Ia bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh beberapa kelopak bunga.

Angin sepoi-sepoi memberikan sentuhan lembut pada wajah Sakura. Sepertinya ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Namun, Sakura langsung membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Bukan hanya itu, sebagian bibirnya menyerempet sisi bibir kirinya.

 **Jepret!**

" _Perfect_!" teriak Orochimaru yang diiringi pekikan Ino.

"Kau," bisik Sakura ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, "kau bilang tidak akan salah!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalan pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Baiklah, pria itu mempermainkannya. Sakura akan membalas dendam! Gadis itu pun berganti pakian dengan wajah cemberut. Gaunnya kini berganti menjadi gaun merah jambu pendek yang membuat Sakura terlihat mungil. Rambut Sakura juga digerai dengan hiasan kepala yang menjuntai mengelilingi kepalanya.

Keduanya kini mengambil posisi tertidur, sehingga kepala mereka berdampingan lebih dekat. Di atas mereka terdapat kamera yang akan menangkap momen mereka. "Alright! Kalian saling tatap!"

"Ini akan mudah," kata Sasuke. "Ini yang terakhir, jadi bertahanlah-" pria itu memotong perkataannya dan langsung terdiam, ada apa dengan ekspresi itu? Sakura terlihat lebih jinak dibandingkan biasanya. Tatapan sayunya membuat Sasuke tercekat. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, seakan menawarkan Sasuke untuk mendekat. Tanpa sadar ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

Kamera berbunyi. " _Done_!" teriak Orochimaru. Sakura segera bangkit dan tersenyum puas. Sasuke menyadari hal tersebut dan mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sakura berjalan ke arah monitor yang menampilkan fotonya tadi. Wajahnya memerah. Apa-apaan foto itu? Kenapa keduanya terlihat ingin saling mencium satu sama lain.

"Sakura, foto yang terakhir itu fantastis!" kata Ino girang, "aku jadi ingin melakukan foto dengan Sai!" harap Ino.

Sakura mendengus kesal, ia jaidi terlihat sangat bodoh!

" _Good job everyone_!" teriak Orochimaru, ia mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah berganti baju santai. "Aku selalu menyukai pasangan muda yang penuh cinta seperti kalian! Semoga pernikahan kalian akan berjalan lancar," ucap Orochimaru. Calon pasangan itu pun mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berjalan sendirian di daerah pemotretan mereka. Ia jadi rindu suasa seperti ini. Dingin dan sepi. Ino sedang menelpon Sai, jadi Sakura menghabiskan waktunya sendirian.

"Sakura," sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura berbalik, Sasuke di sana membawakannya segelas teh hangat. Sakura sedikit gugup ketika menerima teh itu.

"Terima kasih," Sakura meminum teh itu. "Mungkin kita adalah pasangan paling cepat dalam melaksanakan pernikahan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "hn. Kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau bisa jujur padaku?"

Sakura menoleh ketika Sasuke bertanya, "apa?"

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke, "kau tahu aku sempat meminta detektif untuk mencari tahu semua tentangmu dan di sana kau dikatakan tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan pria mana pun. Tapi, aku ingin dengar langsung darimu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, "aku tidak punya pacar. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir soal menikah denganku," katanya dingin. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena topik pembahasannya, "lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada perempuan lain sebelum aku?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "ada," Sasuke berkata jujur, "kau masih ingat Shion kan?" Sakura merasakan kalau ia tidak suka ketika ia mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Shion ya? Perempuan itu adalah kekasih Sasuke saat SMA. Salah satu faktor Sasuke bersikap kasar setelah mengetahui mereka dijodohkan. Mereka bertahan sampai sejauh ini dan lenyap seketika karena pernikahan omong kosong ini?

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang setelah mendengar berita ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, aku rasa dia harus menerimanya mengingat dia yang meninggalkanku duluan."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"Aku melamarnya tiga bulan lalu. Aku sudah sangat yakin bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan keluargaku karena aku harus menerima kalau ayahku tidak akan membantuku sepeser pun jika menikah dengannya. Ayah dan ibu tidak menyukai Shion," jelas Sasuke. "Dia menolakku. Kau bisa bayangkan berapa tahun aku menghabiskan waktu untuk bersamanya dan ia menolakku."

Sakura tertawa sinis, "sepertinya kau sudah berpengalaman ditolak oleh perempuan, Sasuke," ejeknya. "Memangnya kenapa ia menolakmu?"

"Dia ternyata sudah bertunangan dengan bosnya di kantor ketika aku melamarnya."

Sakura menoleh cepat, ia memberikan Sasuke tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa? Kau dan Shion berpacaran sejak SMA, lalu apa maksudnya _sudah bertunangan ketika aku melamarnya_? Maksudmu ia selingkuh?" protes gadis itu bertubi-tubi. Mulai keluarlah kebiasaan menghakimi.

Pria berwajah tampan itu tertawa, "iya, benar. Kau benar, dia selingkuh," Sasuke menghela napas, "jadi, maafkan aku jika aku tidak memberi tahumu ini sejak awal. Aku merasa kalau pernikahan ini adalah salah satu usahaku untuk membalas dendam."

Perempuan di hadapan Sasuke kini mendengus, "berhentilah mengisi otakmu dengan dendam atau apapun yang merugikan dirimu dan orang lain. Kau harus bersikap lapang dada," Sakura berjinjit untuk mengarahkan kedua jarinya ke dahi Sasuke, tapi sebelum itu jemari pria itu menangkap tangan Sakura.

Sasuke menarik tangan itu dan menaruh tangan mungil itu di pipinya. Sakura membeku, tubuhnya menegang. Ia fokus bagaimana tangannya menyentuh permukaan wajah halus Sasuke yang bahkan tidak bisa tertutup oleh tangan kecilnya.

Beberapa saat Sakura hanya memandangi wajah Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan ada ekspresi terluka di sana dann bisa paham betul. Mungkin pria itu masih memiliki perasaan yang mendalam ke mantan kekasihnya.

"Ayo pergi, mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita," Sasuke menurunkan tangan Sakura dan menariknya disaat ia masih terpaku. Apa-apaan pria itu? Apa ia sedang bergurau? Membuatnya merinding.

Di sisi lain...

"Kau mendapatkan gambarnya, Kabuto?" ujar Orochimaru yang ternyata menguntit keduanya bersama fotografer handalnya.

"Dapat _boss_!"

.

.

.

Sakura sedang mengemas beberapa barang terakhirnya yang akan dibawa Sasuke hari ini. Meja kerjanya sudah bersih dan barang pribadinya sudah dikemas. Ino akan sangat kesepian setelah pernikahan mereka karena ia harus tinggal sendirian.

Ia merapikannya sembari menonton TV, kemudian ia menatap ke arah TV yang menampilkan seorang pria sedang memainkan melodi pada gitarnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ini adalah lagu favoritnya. Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kasur, ia tidur menghadap ke layar TV.

"Kau adalah pria terjahat karena membiarkan aku menikah dengan orang lain," bisik Sakura. Ia memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan dirinya dibawa mimpi. Satu-satunya tempat ia bisa bertemu dengannya. Sakura bermimpi kalau sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya, lalu ia merasakan seseorang itu mencium kepalanya. Kehangatan pun menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," bisik Sakura pada pria berambut merah di mimpinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke nyaris melompat ketika melihat Sai membukakan pintu. Ia memakai masker hitam yang mengerikan. "Jangan tanya, Ino yang menyuruhku menggunakannya," ucap Sai. Pria malang itu menyuruh Sasuke masuk dan membiarkannya pergi ke kamar Sakura. Sementara ia kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan Ino.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kedua teman Sakura, ia kemudian beralu dan mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sakura. Namun, gadis itu tidak menjawabnya. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar itu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Ia menangkap sosok bersurai merah jambu yang sedang tertidur di sisi ranjang menghadap ke arah TV yang menampilkan seorang pria berambut merah yang tersenyum ke arah kamera sembari membawa gitar.

Siapa itu? Apakah dia artis. Wajahnya tampan. Sasuke masuk dan berhenti seketika ketika layar TV berganti menampilkan video lain.

"Sakura," panggil sang kameramen. Video itu menampilkan sosok Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada _laptop_ nya. "Aduh, pacarku sibuk sekali sih!"

"Aku sedang bekerja, Sasori," kata Sakura tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Huh? Aku jauh-jauh ke sini dan kau tidak mau menemaniku?" tanya sosok sang pemegang kamera. "Kenapa kau begitu jahat? Ini kan hari spesial, Sakura."

"Memangnya hari-" Sakura menoleh ke kamera dan wajahnya langsung terkejut. "Astaga! Hari ini kan _anniversary_ kita!" Sakura berteriak. Sakura langsung menyambar ke arah kamera dengan wajah terharu. Video berhenti. Berganti ke arah video lain.

Kini video itu menampilkan sosok yang membuat Sasuke penasaran. Ternyata itu adalah laki-laki yang sama dengan laki-laki yang membawa gitar.

"Sasori, kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanya sebuah suara, itu adalah suara milik Sakura. Sasuke yakin gadis itu yang memegang kamera.

Laki-laki berwajah tampan itu terlihat berpikir keras untuk menggoda Sakura. "pertanyaan yang sulit," goda pria yang diketahui bernama Sasori.

"Sebutkan minimal tiga hal yang kau suka dariku!"

Sasori tertawa, menampilkan sederet barisan gigi rapinya, "apa ini kuis?"

"Ayolah jawab!"

Sasori menatap ke arah kamera, "aku tidak tahu."

"Astaga, aku menunggumu mengatakan kalau aku punya senyum yang indah."

"Hei, kenapa kau menjawabnya sendiri! Dasar perempuan yang sangat percaya diri-"

Sasuke mematikan TV. Ia tidak bisa menonton hal yang tidak ingin Sakura perlihatkan kepada semua orang. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Apa gadis itu berbohong padanya? Sasuke yakin kalau pria itu adalah kekasih Sakura. Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah putus? Terlepas dari itu semua, gadis itu pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia masih menyimpan video ini.

Mata _onyx_ nya menatap Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Ia mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kepala Sakura. Sasuke bisa melihat luka melintang bekas jahitan yang masih tersisa dari kejadian beberapa tahun silam akibat ulahnya.

Sasuke membungkukkan kepalanya untuk menyentuh luka itu dengan bibirnya. Aroma _shampoo_ yang gadis itu gunakan menyeruak ke zona penciumannya. Ia menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," bisik Sakura ditengah tidurnya, "Sasori," lanjut Sakura. Sasuke merasakan ada perasaan yang hendak menyeruak dari dadanya. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan itu.

Sasuke menarik selimut yang ada di belakang Sakura, kemudian menyelimutinya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada beberapa tumpuk kotak yang ada di dekat ranjang. Ia segera mengambil dan keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Pria itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru membuka kembali dokumen berisi tentang data-data Sakura yang ia taruh di saku jok mobil depan. Ia melihat data pribadi gadis itu. Ia menyapu pandang seluruh tulisan dan tidak mendapatkan ide siapa sosok Sasori yang ada di video itu. Mungkin sang penyelidik tidak cukup teliti dalam menggali kehidupan percintaan Sakura.

Sasuke memutuskan ia harus kembali ke dalam rumah Ino. Ia mencari keberadaan Ino dan Sai di ruang tamu. Mereka pasti tahu sesuatu.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kembali lagi?" tanya Ino yang sedang sibuk menghiasi wajah Sai.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian lagi, aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal," kata Sasuke, "apa kalian kenal Sasori?"

Ino dan Sai bereaksi sangat cepat ketika mendengar nama itu dari mulut Sasuke. Ino menatap Sai kemudian beralih pada Sasuke dengan wajah terpukul. "da-dari mana kau tahu Sasori?" tanya Ino sedikit gelagapan. Sasuke bisa mengetahu kalau mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat video di kamar Sakura ketika ia tertidur," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tiba-tiba muncul, "Sasuke, kau sudah mengambil barang-barangku ya?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Sai menatap Sasuke, "bagaimana kau tanya pada Sakura saja?"

Sakura menatap Sai kebingungan, "tanya apa?"

Sasuke memberikan Sakura tatapan sedikit tidak suka, "siapa Sasori?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(A/N)** Halo semuanya! Apa kabar? Aku sangat senang karena bisa kembali lagi membawakan bab ke-5 ini untuk kalian semua. Semoga pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian sebelumnya bisa terjawab di bab ini ya. Selamat untuk kalian yang berhasil menebaknya.

Terima kasih banyak atas komentar, masukan, kritikan, dan saran yang telah diberikan di kolom _review_ , semoga bab ini kalian mau mengevaluasinya lagi. Hehe! Terima kasih juga bagi kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, mem _favorite_ , serta mem _follow_ _fanfic_ ini!

Menjawab beberapa review yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedikit melunak, sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, hal tersbut memang sengaja karena untuk mendukung proses alurnya. Ditambah mereka sama-sama sudah dewasa. Hehe~

Ah, maaf kemarin aku memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu nama instagramku karena masih dalam proses pembuatan _fanart._ Di instagramku ada sedikit _fanart_ bocoran tapi semoga kalian tidak kecewa. Nama instagramku: atau (zer(titik)linda). Untuk foto profilnya adalah _fanart_ Sakura sama seperti profilku sekarang. Semoga kalian suka ya. Itu hadiah khusus dariku untuk kalian~

Psst! Kalian bebas memberikan komentar pada setiap _fanart_ nya. Kalau kalian ketemu, tolong beri tahu kalian dari ffn ya. Nanti akan di _follow_! _Follow_ balik juga ya~ Beri tahu aku bagaimana pendapat kalian untuk _fanart_ nya ya!

 _I'll see you guys soon_ ~

Salam hangat, Ruffie-chan.


	6. Bab 6: The Wedding

**Summary:** Hidup Sakura sengsara. Ia merangkap tiga pekerjaan sekaligus. Itu semua untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya yang sakit parah. Tiba-tiba pria itu datang lagi ke dalam kehidupanya dan menawarkan kesempatan yang bak buah Simalakama. _"Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Our New Chapter**

 _"_ _Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bab VI**

 **The Wedding**

Sakura merasakan kerongkongannya tercekat, "apa katamu?" nada suaranya langsung berubah menjadi dingin. Ia memberikan Sasuke tatapan curiga.

"Siapa Sasori?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, "laki-laki berambut merah yang ada di video itu."

Gadis yang membiarkan rambutnya digerai itu kemudian mendengus dan tertawa sengit, "tidak ada urusannya denganmu," ujar Sakura. Ia sedikit tertegun ketka melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang nampak marah, "sepertinya kau sudah mengambil semua barangku kan? Kau bisa-"

"Sakura, siapa Sasori?" desak pria itu sekali lagi. Seketika atmosfer di sekitar ruangan menjadi mencekam melihat bagaimana Sasuke menyampaikan pertanyaan ketiga yang sama, "kau bilang kau tidak punya pacar. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya? Aku sudah jujur padamu, lalu aku melihatmu mengenang seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui membuatku terkhianati."

Sakura merasakan tangannya terkepal, ia tidak mau menatap Sasuke. "Berhenti," bisiknya lirih.

"Ah, jangan-jangan dia mantan pacarmu? Apa kau bernasib sama denganku?"

"Berhenti!" Sakura berteriak, air matanya menetes, "jangan sekali-kali kau menyamakan Sasori dengan perempuan jalang yang pernah kau pacari!" mata hijau gadis itu memberikan Sasuke tatapan mencemooh lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan pria itu terpaku di sana. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Gadis itu pergi ke luar rumah.

Sasuke kemudian beralih pada Ino dan Sai. Keduanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tidak mau menatap matanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Ia segera menginjak pedal gas kemudian menjalankan mobilnya secara pelan dan berputar-putar di beberapa tempat di sekitar daerah sana untuk menemukan Sakura. Setelah mendengar semuanya dari Ino dan Sai, ia langsung berlari keluar untuk menemukan Sakura.

" _Sasori itu pacar Sakura. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun dan mereka tidak bersama lagi sejak dua tahun lalu," jelas Ino. "Mereka bertemu ketika Sasori mengikuti sesi pemotretan untuk menjadi model fashion majalah kami."_

" _Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. "Kenapa Sakura masih menyimpan semua tentang pria itu? Padahal usia pacaran mereka tidak terlalu lama dan sudah lama putus."_

 _Ino tersenyum miris, "Sakura dan Sasori mencintai satu sama lain. Bahkan aku yakin jika Sasori masih hidup, Sasori akan dengan mudah meyakinkan Sakura agar tidak menikah denganmu."_

 _Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, "apa maksudmu?"_

" _Sasori, dia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil," kata perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu. Wajahnya langsung mengkerut, dan ia menangis._

 _Sai buru-buru memeluk Ino, ia melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak mudah bagi Sakura menceritakan tentang Sasori, kau tahu. Apa kau bisa dengan mudah membahas seseorang yang tidak lagi ada di dunia ini? Aku tidak menyalahkan Sakura karena masih menyimpan semua kenangannya bersama Sasori. Sasori adalah laki-laki yang paling berharga untuknya setelah ayahnya."_

Sasuke meremas kemudi dengan begitu kuat. Ia menjadi laki-laki terjahat seumur hidup karena membuat Sakura terluka. LAGI.

Pria yang mengenakan setelan kemeja abu-abu dilapisi jas hitam dan celana kain itu menangkap seseorang di salah satu kursi di sebuah _minimarket_. Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat sana. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu sekarang," kata Sakura ketika ia merasakan pria itu mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu seperti bisa membaca situasi. Ino dan Sai pasti menceritakan semua ketika ia pergi. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, meski belum bisa menghilangkan sembab dan sedikit memerah dari mata serta wajahnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Sangat sulit melihat gadis itu mengangis sekarang karena ulahnya. Padahal sewaktu SMA, Sasuke seperti tidak mempunyai hati karena telah melukai Sakura. Pria itu mengacak rambutnya lalu masuk ke dalam _minimarket_ dan membeli beberapa makanan manis yang mungkin disukai Sakura.

Setelah membayar, ia berjalan keluar dan duduk di depan Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi dari kantong pelastiknya. Membiarkan gadis itu memilih sendiri apa yang disukainya. Sasuke berinisiatif membukakan salah satu bungkus cokelat batang dan menyodorkannya pada calon istrinya.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "kau tahu, Sasori selalu membelikanku es krim rasa teh hijau saat dia membuatku marah," ucap Sakura. Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya untuk masuk ke _minimarket_ lagi, namun Sakura menahan tangannya. "Kau bodoh? Kau pikir hal yang sama berpengaruh untukmu? Kau berniat menjadi _copy-cat_?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Tatapannya sangat dalam. "Aa, kau benar," ia kemudian kembali duduk dan menyerahkan cokelat batang yang sama pada Sakura.

Gadis itu menerimanya. Ia menggigitnya. Air mata Sakura jatuh, ia terisak, "kenapa cokelatnya pahit sekali," kata Sakura diselingan tangisnya. "Seperti kehidupanku saja," ia menghapus air matanya sembari mengunyah cokelat yang ada di mulutnya. "Kau tahu? Dia bahkan sudah melamarku," kata Sakura lagi, "dia MELAMARKU! Lalu ibuku tidak menyetujuinya," ia menahan suaranya di akhir kalimat itu. "Ibuku hanya ingin kau jadi menantunya. Aku yakin ibuku senang karena Sasori begitu cepat meninggalkan aku, anaknya tidak akan pernah bahagia dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak bisa di sisinya."

Sasuke menatap sedih ke arah Sakura. Matanya sedikit dilapisi air, membuat kelopaknya sedikit memerah. Rahang pria itu mengeras semakin ia mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Kau tahu, aku bisa mengubah cokelat itu jadi manis," ujar Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar ucapan pria di hadapannya, Sakura menatap Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi kesedihan dan linangan air mata. Sasuke bangkit, menahan satu tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang cokelat. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika pucuk hidung mancungnya nyaris bertabrakan dengan hidung Sakura.

Bibir mereka bertemu, tepat ketika Sakura berkedip untuk menjatuhkan air matanya.

.

.

.

Gaara baru saja keluar dari toserba yang ada di depan sebuah _minimarket_ dan ia berhenti sejenak ketika ia melihat Sakura duduk di seberang sana. Gadis itu memakai baju kaos dan celana tidur, tapi ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Wajahnya terlihat sedang melamun dan sepertinya ia habis menangis.

Pria berambut merah itu berniat untuk menyeberang menghampiri gadis yang terdiam di sana. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke datang. Pria itu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya tapi Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke. Apa mereka bertengkar?

Uchiha Sasuke kembali dari _minimarket_ setelah membeli sekantung barang dan duduk di hadapan Sakura. Ia menumpahkan isi kantung itu dan mengambil cokelat dan membukakannya untuk Sakura. Gaara mengamati setiap gerakan keduanya.

Sepertinya mereka memang terlibat perkelahian. Mungkin batin mereka teruji di detik-detik menjelang pernikahan. Gaara sedikit merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika ia melihat pria di hadapan Sakura bangkit dan menahan sebelah tangan Sakura. Sasuke menciumnya.

Mata Gaara sedikit berkedut tidak suka. Kenapa ini terlihat sangat familiar? Gaara tersenyum sinis. Ia jadi ingat Sasori. Kantornya harusnya tidak menyewa pria tersebut untuk menjadi model enam tahun lalu. Pria itu bahkan tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bersama Sakura sehingga bisa menarik perhatian gadis yang telah dicintai Gaara sejak keduanya bertemu di universitas.

Ya, Gaara mencintai Haruno Sakura. Sejak dulu. Sebagai seorang yang lebih tua, Gaara selalu memandang adik tingkatnya itu adalah gadis yang spesial. Namun, Sakura seperti tidak pernah memandang Gaara sebagai seseorang yang bisa bertahkta di hati maupun benaknya. Tidak ketika kuliah, tidak ketika bekerja, dan bahkan sampai sekarang.

Lalu ada apa dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu? Apa yang ia ketahui tentang Sakura sehingga ia bisa datang seenak jidat dan menikah dengan Sakura? Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya membuat Sakura menerimanya, bahkan setelah kematian Sasori?

Gaara akhirnya berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke menarik dirinya. Pria itu langsung membuka jas hitamnya dan memenyelimuti pundak Sakura yang masih terpaku. Sasuke membereskan makanan yang tercecer di meja. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melihat ke arah kaki gadisnya yang tidak memakai alas kaki. Tidak segan-segan ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Ino menatap punggung Sakura yang tidur membelakanginya. Gadis itu pulang diantar oleh Sasuke. Keduanya tidak berbicara ketika sampai di rumahnya. Sebenarnya Ino sangat panik ketika Sasuke datang sembari memegangi Sakura. Ia langsung menarik gadis itu ke kamar mandi dan mencuci kaki sahabatnya dengan gerakan hati-hati layaknya membereskan keramik yang berharga.

Putri tunggal dari keluarga Yamanaka itu hanya mengawasi sedari tadi. Ia sedikit kagum bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura saat itu karena pria itu tahu kaki gadis itu terluka. Setelah membersihkan luka Sakura dan mengobatinya, ia tidak lupa mengucapkan selamat malam pada Ino. Sementara Sai sudah pulang beberapa saat ketika Sasuke pergi mencari Sakura tadi.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino, ia yakin temannya itu belum tidur.

"Ino, aku tidak yakin menikah dengannya."

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa, Sakura?" kekhawatiran Ino memuncak mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Sasuke menciumku."

"APA?" Gadis itu melebarkan matanya dan berteriak histeris. Buru-buru meralat ucapannya, "maaf, harusnya aku tidak berteriak."

Sakura memeluk guling dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana, "aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasori," ia meremas guling itu, "ah, aku lupa. Sasori tidak punya perasaan. Itu sebabnya dia meninggalkan aku."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menepuk pundak Sakura, "ya, Sasori tidak punya perasaan."

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur karena kejadian itu. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Kenapa ia mencium seorang gadis yang sedang menceritakan mengenai kekasihnya yang telah meninggal? Ah, dia begitu bodoh.

Ia jadi tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu setelah ia menempelkan bibirnya kepada milik Sakura. Terkejut, marah, dan terkhianati. Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengarahkan jemarinya untuk membuka aplikasi _chat_ dan mencari nama Sakura. Ia kemudian mengetikkan beberapa huruf. 'Maaf'. Sasuke buru-buru menghapusnya. 'Kau masih marah?'. Pria itu menghapusnya lagi. 'Kau sudah tidur?'. Sasuke menimang-nimang di benaknya, ia segera mengirim pesan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sebuah tulisan kecil muncul di sebelah pesannya. Sakura telah membaca pesannya. 'Sedang berusaha', jawabnya. Sasuke buru-buru mengetik pesan balasan. 'Kalau begitu selamat malam. Semoga kau tidur nyenyak.'

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk gadis itu membaca pesannya. Sasuke merasakan ia kecewa ketika beberapa menit berlalu tapi gadis itu hanya membaca pesan singkatnya. Mungkin Sakura masih marah-

'Kau juga.'

Sasuke membeku. Ia merasakan bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas. Ia langsung mengirimkan _sticker_ untuk gadis itu. Ia tentu saja tidak ingin gadis itu yang mengakhiri pesan mereka.

Pria itu baru akan menaruh ponselnya, tapi ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah nama muncul di sana. Ekspresi Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin. Ia mengarahkan jarinya ke ikon telepon merah untuk menolak panggilan tersebut. Namun, Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Sasuke," sebuah suara muncul di seberang, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Suara itu dulunya terdengar begitu indah, sebelum pria berkulit putih itu menerima pengkhianatan darinya. "Kau di sana?"

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Shion menahan suaranya. Sasuke berharap kalau gadis itu sadar diri bagaimana ia di mata Sasuke sekarang. "Aku menerima undanganmu," kata suara di seberang sana sehingga membuat rahang pria itu mengeras "Kau menikah dengan Sakura? Haruno Sakura? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa bercanda setelah apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi begini, Sasuke? Apa kau mau balas dendam?"

Pria yang kini memakai kaos biru itu tertawa sinis, "kenapa kau selalu bertanya pada suatu hal yang jawabannya sudah kau ketahui sendiri?"

"Sasuke! Berhenti memberiku pertanyaan. Aku yang bertanya-"

"Aku lelah. Aku akan tutup teleponnya. Selamat malam," ucap Sasuke cepat lalu mematikan panggilan itu. Ia mengubah mode ponselnya menjadi mode pesawat agar ia tidak bisa mendengar gadis itu meneleponnya lagi.

.

.

.

Hari bahagia itu tiba. Sasuke dan Sakura sempat tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari karena keduanya menerima berbagai persiapan dan perawatan. Acara pernikahan dilakukan di lapangan golf villa milik Sasuke. Banyak tamu yang datang dan menikmati acara pernikahan yang sederhana namun terkesan sangat kekeluargaan.

Sasuke hanya mengundang teman kantor dan bisnisnya. Tentu saja ia mengundang beberapa sahabat terbaiknya sejak SMA. Namun, mereka tidak datang. Sama halnya yang dilakukan untuk Shion. Sasuke berharap kalau perempuan itu datang bersama tunangannya.

Ayah Sakura juga hadir di sana, meski ia menggunakan kursi roda dan beberapa bantuan infus. Pria itu terlihat sangat berharap pada Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar mendapat restu dari pria itu.

"Kau hanya perlu membuat Sakura bahagia," kata Kizashi. "Aku tidak ingin anakku satu-satunya terluka. Kau adalah penggantiku, Sasuke," kata Kizashi pada Sasuke yang telah memakai tuksedo putih.

Rambut hitamnya kini ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga memperlihatkan wajahnya keseluruhan. Ia menarik napas panjang ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat mempelai wanitanya. Haruno Sakura sangat cantik ketika itu. Rambut merah jambunya ditata kebelakang. Beberapa helai dibiarkan menggantung di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Ia mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang memiliki bagian yang melebar pada pinggulnya dan jatuh seperti air terjun ke bawah untuk diseretnya menuju ke arah Sasuke. Di kepalanya terdapat _flower crown_ dengan bunga cantik dan dihiasi dedaunan hijau. Sementara tangannya memegang sebuket bunga. Ia terlihat sangat gugup ketika mata mereka beradu.

Sasuke akhirnya berhasil menerima mempelai perempuannya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sakura, sementara gadis itu langsung memalingkan mata ketika tangannya mengait lengan Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan janji pernikahan dan sang pendeta mengizinkan Sasuke mencium mempelai perempuannya, keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Sasuke tersenyum ke arah gadis yang kini masih terlihat pendek karena tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Itu semua karena pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di tengah lapangan golf yang merupakan rerumputan!

Pria itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar. Sakura menatapnya dengan kikuk. Sejak kapan pria itu jadi sering tersenyum? Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, menyajarkan bibirnya dengan pipi Sakura. "Maafkan waktu itu aku mencuri satu ciuman darimu. Jadi aku akan mencium pipi-"

Sakura menoleh cepat ke samping sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia menutup matanya sebelum bibir mereka bertemu. Seluruh penonton bersorak dan Sakura bisa mendengar suara Ino yang terdengar paling bersemangat.

Haruno Sakura, ah, bukan, Uchiha Sakura melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya setelah ia menyadari Sasuke masih terpaku dan terpukul karena ciuman itu. "Sekarang kita impas."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengulum senyuman. Sepertinya Ia mulai menyukai permainannya.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan pundaknya seperti ditaruh beban seberat sepuluh ton. Ia sangat kelelahan untuk menemani beberapa tamu di acara resepsi pernikahannya yang dilaksanakan sore hari yang kini bertempatan di dalam villa. Gadis yang membiarkan rambutnya kini diikat setengah itu mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di sofa tempat sang mempelai.

Ia mengarahkan manik hijaunya ke arah Sasuke yang nampaknya masih baik-baik saja meski ia sudah berdiri beberapa jam untuk menemani tamu mengobrol. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat seperti orang penting dan membicarakan bisnis yang tidak dimengerti Sakura.

Sakura nyaris tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Namun, kehadiran sosok perempuan berambut pirang dari pintu masuk membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Perempuan itu memakai gaun malam yang cantik, bahu putih mulusnya terekspos karena gaunnya yang terbuka.

Pupil matanya yang di dominasi warna ungu semakin terlihat indah ketika ia menggunakan riasan yang cocok pada kelopak matanya. Rambut pirang panjangnya digulung ke atas dan membiarkan poni datarnya jatuh tepat beberapa mili di atas alisnya.

Awalnya Sasuke yang mengobrol kini pun juga ikut beralih ke arah gadis itu. Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi tegang sekali. Ditambah Sakura melihat perempuan itu sedang menggandeng lengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat, lebih pucat dari Sai.

Sakura segera bangkit dari posisinya ketika kedua tamu yang baru datang itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam. Shion tersenyum ke arahnya, dengan cara yang membuat Sakura tidak nyaman, karena senyumannya _terlihat_ terlalu tulus.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke," katanya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk dan menerima jabatan tangan Shion. Tangannya terasa sangat lembut. "Ah, perkenalkan, ini tunanganku, Zetsu," kenal Shion pada pria bertubuh besar dan berambut hijau tua itu. Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan menyapa pria itu.

Belum sempat Sakura menawarkan diri untuk menemani mereka berkeliling, Sasuke muncul dan menyapa keduanya. Wajahnya terlihat datar-datar saja, tapi dari sorot matanya Sakura bisa membaca bertubi rasa benci.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak datang," sambut Sasuke setelah menjabat tangan Zetsu dan menundukkan kepala kepada Shion.

Shion tertawa pelan, "tadi pagi kami ada rapat, jadi kami memutuskan untuk datang ke resepsinya saja," kata Shion. "Pernikahan kalian cantik sekali, aku sudah lihat beberapa dokumentasi yang ditampilkan di TV depan. Selain itu dekorasinya juga sangat indah," puji Shion menyapu seluruh ruangan dan terlihat benar-benar kagum. "Aku harap pernikahanku bisa seindah ini," kata Shion.

Ketiganya tertawa kecuali Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum singkat. "Sepertinya kau membuat Tuan Zetsu gugup karena berbicara soal pernikahan," kata Sakura pada Shion.

"Ah, Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Zetsu saja. Teman Shion adalah temanku juga," kata Zetsu pada Sakura ketika ia merasa ganjal dengan panggilan Sakura.

"Ah, maafkan aku," kata Sakura segera meralat. Teman? Sakura tidak ingat Shion pernah menjadi temannya. Perempuan itu benar-benar bermuka dua sejak SMA. Ia ingat bagaimana gadis itu selalu baik padanya di hadapan Sasuke atau teman-temannya, lalu berubah menjadi iblis ketika mereka hanya berdua. Yah, mungkin ketika itu mereka masih remaja dan belum dewasa.

Setelah beberapa saat ia melupakan kehadiran suaminya, gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut berpaling pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan. Sepertinya pria itu sedikit tertekan dengan keadaan sekarang. Ditambah Sakura terlihat nyaman berbicara pada Zetsu dan Shion sehingga membuat dirinya yang membenci keduanya, terpojok sendirian.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke tangan kiri Sasuke yang menganggur. Ia tahu pria itu sedikit tersentak ketika permukaan kulit mereka bersentuhan. Sakura menggenggam telapak tangan besar pria itu. Beberapa saat setelahnya Sasuke membalas genggamannya. Genggamannya sangat erat dan Sakura bisa merasakan amarah yang ada sebelumnya kini menguap dan berubah menjadi kekuatan.

Sembari mengulum senyum, Sakura akhirnya bisa tenang berbicara dengan Zetsu mengenai pekerjaan mereka, sementara Sasuke sesekali menambahkan. Ketiganya tidak menyadari bagaimana sengit tatapan Shion ke arah kedua pasangan baru yang sedang menggenggam satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah kecil pada tirai kamar. Sakura menggeliat, ia merasa terganggu dengan cahaya itu tapi ia masih belum bersedia bangkit dari kasur empuk itu. Setelah hari melelahkan sebelumnya, Sakura merasakan kalau tidur adalah hal berharga yang tidak perlu dikorbankan hanya karena sinar mentari membangunkannya.

Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada benda keras dan lebar di depannya. Bahkan kakinya juga ikut melintang untuk mendominasi benda itu. Kasurnya hari ini terasa nyaman dan sangat wangi. Tunggu, sekarang Sakura sudah tidak tidur lagi di rumah Ino. Ah, ini adalah ranjang Sasuke. Pantas saja kasurnya terasa nyaman karena harganya mahal.

Lalu gulingnya terasa lebih hangat dan seperti berwujud manusia.

Eh.

Sakura membuka matanya secara paksa. Ia bisa melihat tangannya memeluk tubuh seseorang yang memakai sweater putih. Sakura menarik tangannya dan menengok ke wajah sang pemilik tubuh. Uchiha Sasuke sedang menatapnya, di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah buku. Sementara tangan kanannya terlentang di dekat kepala Sakura. Sepertinya tangannya menjadi bantal tidur Sakura. Terlihat kalau pria itu juga baru bangun beberapa saat yang lalu karena rambutnya masih berantakan. Ia sepertinya tidak tega jika bangkit lalu membuat Sakura terbangun.

"Kau memelukku seperti koala, Sakura," ucap Sasuke nyaris tertawa.

Wajah Sakura memerah, "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Bulan Oktober. Kediaman pribadi Uchiha Sasuke mengalami kegemparan pertamanya. Kehidupan pria yang biasa-biasa saja itu tentu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat kala istrinya pindah ke sana.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(A/N)** Halo, kembali lagi dengan bab baru lagi. Semoga kalian tidak bosan ya membacanya. Terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, me _review_ , serta mem _follow_ dan mem _favorite_.

Ini ucapan terima kasih khusus bagi teman-teman yang sudah melihat _fanart_ ku bahkan sudah mem _follow_ instagramku. Fanart untuk _The Wedding_ sudah ada di instagramku dan sudah di post dari dulu (ig: ). Semoga aku bisa mengisi _home_ instagram kalian dengan gambar-gambar yang lebih baik. Serta, bagi teman-teman yang me _review_ pada bab kemarin aku sangat senang membaca komentar-komentar kalian. Ada beberapa yang memberikanku saran yang sangat membangun, dan tidak sedikit yang memberiku semangat untuk menulis.

Tapi, ada kabar yang kurang enak untuk disampaikan. Cerita ini sudah tamat #dibakar. Ehem, bukan, maksudnya _discontinued_ #dihajar. Bercanda! Cerita ini sudah berada di akhir awal pertemuan mereka dan aku memutuskan mngambil rehat selama seminggu lebih karena ada urusan pribadi (ada UTS, UTS, UTS) minggu depan. Jadi aku akan mengambil waktu hiatus kira-kira sampai~

#bukakalender

Astaga, kuliahku padat sekali. :')

Kira-kira sampai tanggal 14 Februari #valentine

Mungkin aku bisa _update_ **mininal** dua hari dari tanggal tersebut. Mengingat jadwalku sangat padat di semester pendek ini, jadi tidak bisa _update_ secepat interval yang sudah dijanjikan.

Tapi, dijamin ceritanya seru kok! Nantikan saja ya! Lalu sepertinya di bab selanjutnya, aku memberikan peringatan soal _rating_ ya. _Fanfic_ ini memiliki _rating_ M, jadi teman-teman sudah tahu artinya bukan? Sekian sih _!

 _I'll miss you guys!_

Salam hangat, Ruffie-chan.


	7. Bab 7: Honey

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Our New Chapter**

 _"_ _Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bab VII**

 **Honey**

"Jangan tidur di kamar lagi," putus Sakura ketika keduanya berada di ruang makan. Ia sedang menyiapkan dua roti tawar yang sudah dipanggang untuk Sasuke. "Kau di sofa saja," kata Sakura lagi. Sepertinya pria yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya ketika duduk di kursi itu tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Aku sih tidak masalah," ujar pria itu sembari menatap Sakura, "tapi itu kamarku."

"Apa aku terlihat peduli akan hal itu?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengambil beberapa toples selai dari dapur dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

"Hm, kita kan sudah menikah. Tidur bersama itu wajar kan?"

Tangan mungil perempuan muda itu mencengkram dan mengambil satu toples kaca dan hendak melemparnya pada Sasuke, "kita _hanya_ menikah. Tidak ada tidur bersama."

Sasuke nyaris terjengkang dari posisinya, "hei, kenapa kau kasar sekali? Aku pikir kau sudah memaafkanku," ujar sang suami tidak suka. Ia mengambil rotinya dan memoleskannya dengan selai kacang.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah masam, ia menurunkan toples itu dan menaruhnya dengan hentakan keras, "memaafkanmu? Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya," ucap Sakura dingin. "Kau pikir aku bersikap baik padamu karena aku memaafkanmu? Kau naif sekali."

Mendengar ucapan istrinya, pria itu langsung menaruh rotinya dengan gerakan kasar, "kenapa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku? Kesalahanku itu ketika kita masih remaja!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

Sakura mendecih, "apa kau pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan ketika remaja dulu?"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, matanya memerah, dan napasnya sedikit memburu. Ia berjalan ke meja di ruang tamu dan mengambil gunting dari sana. Ia berjalan lagi ke arah Sakura yang masih beridiri di dekat meja. Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura dan menaruh gunting itu di sana.

"Lukai aku kalau begitu," kata Sasuke yang langsung berlutut di hadapan Sakura. "Aku akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, setidaknya luka yang kau rasakan," kata pria itu.

Sakura melempar gunting itu dari tangannya yang bergetar ke arah lantai. "Kau jahat sekali," bisik Sakura. "Apa kau pikir aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" katanya.

Sasuke mendongkak, ia masih terlihat marah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dan menyesali perbuatannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menepisnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan tangis dan amarah, membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah.

Gadis itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya sehingga gadis itu terduduk di atas lantai. Buru-buru Sasuke menahannya dengan melingkarkan tangan di tubuh mungil istrinya ketika Sakura melakukan perlawanan. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun, Sakura," kata Sasuke, "jadi kumohon maafkan sikapku tadi," lanjutnya.

Sakura berhenti memberontak. "Apa pun?" tanyanya, nada suaranya tiba-tiba berubah. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Apa gadis itu hendak menjebaknya. Dia berpura-pura?

.

.

.

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Sekarang ada lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya. Gadis itu membuatnya membereskan barang-barang hadiah pernikahan sendirian, lalu Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyaman di ranjang. Sebenarnya rumahnya di desain dengan cukup banyak kamar, namun belum ada satu pun yang terisi ranjang. Lagi pula, ranjang di kamarnya adalah ranjang yang dirancang oleh desainer terkenal dari Paris. Harganya sangat mahal, bahan dasar ranjangnya saja bahkan bisa membiayai kuliah sarjana seseorang.

Sasuke memukul-mukul bantal tidurnya karena kesal harus tidur di sofa. "Itu ranjangku, itu kamarku, semuanya milikku!" geramnya marah. Ia mendengus. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk bisa menyelinap saat gadis itu sudah tertidur, tapi Sakura mengunci pintunya. Apa daya seorang suami yang teraniaya.

"Kenapa wajahmu lesu sekali, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada puas. Ia menyiapkan nasi goreng buatannya untuk sarapan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya ketika pria itu terlihat sangat menderita.

"Hn, kau tidak usah bertanya," sahut Sasuke. Ia kemudian melemparkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat di meja, "itu tiket liburan ke Hawaii, ayah dan ibu sudah merencanakan bulan madu kita."

Sakura membelalak, "benarkah? Kita ke Hawaii?" tanya Sakura riang. Ia berdeham, kemudian ia mengambil dan membuka amplop itu, "keberangkatannya seminggu lagi. Aku bisa ambil cuti sih, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn? Aku memang harus ke sana, ada partner bisnisku yang harus kutemui di sana juga," kata Sasuke. "Lagi pula, itu dari ayah dan ibu. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menolaknya. Mereka pasti mencari cara agar kita bisa liburan bersama."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan seksama, nampaknya pria itu kurang sehat. Suaranya serak dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Namum, ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Memangnya ia harus peduli? Hari itu, Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke Kedutaan Besar Amerika Serikat untuk mengurus visa istrinya.

.

.

.

Semburat oranye telah muncul pada ufuk barat, menandakan waktu sudah hendak menjelang malam dan Sakura baru pulang dari kerjanya. Rasanya melelahkan sekali seharian di kantor, membaca dan menyunting puluhan naskah yang akan terbit dalam rubik _online_ majalahnya. Selain itu, jarak dari kantor ke rumah Sasuke –atau lebih tepatnya rumah mereka –cukup jauh, sehingga Sakura harus mengambil taxi untuk pulang. Tentu saja suami _gentleman_ nya mengantarnya ketika pergi bekerja.

"Aku pulang," kata Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Kaki kecilnya membawa dirinya untuk melangkah masuk dan menengok ke dalam ruang tamu. Sasuke tidak di sana. Sepatunya sudah ada di rak depan, apa mungkin pria itu sedang ada di ruang kerjanya? Sakura berjalan ke arah ruang kerja suaminya dan menemukan Sasuke duduk di sana, ia terlihat seksama membaca buku. Pakaiannya masih sama seperti ia meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi ke kantor. Kemeja putih dan celana hitam.

"Sasuke, aku membelikan ikan dan sup jagung untuk makan malam," kata Sakura.

Membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk laki-laki itu merespon Sakura. Ia terlihat menyelesaikan dulu satu kalimat di dalamnya sebelum ia menjawab Sakura, "aa, kau bisa makan duluan," kata Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali berpaling ke bukunya.

Sakura mendengus. Padahal ia sedang _mood_ makan bersama. "Nanti supnya dingin," ujar Sakura lagi, sedikit membujuk. Sesungguhnya ketika ia tinggal bersama Ino, keduanya selalu makan bersama. Bukankah lebih baik makan bersama dibandingkan makan sendirian padahal anggota rumah ada dua orang?

Sasuke menutup bukunya setelah ia memberikan pembatas buku. Ia membawanya, "kau benar, ayo makan bersama," kata Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di ruang makan, Sasuke membantu istrinya menyiapkan piring di meja, kemudian duduk dan membaca buku yang sama setelah gadis itu mengambil alih untuk membuka makanan yang telah dibelinya. "Hei, kau bisa berhenti sebentar membacanya," tegur Sakura ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan persiapan makan malam mereka.

Pria itu melirik dan menaruh bukunya tanpa protes. "Bagaimana di kantor?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia mengambil beberapa lauk untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baik-baik saja, kau?"

"Aku berharap kau menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik, Sakura."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "memang tidak ada yang spesial sih. Aku hanya mengerjakan beberapa naskah untuk dipublikasikan secara online," kata Sakura, "lalu mesin kopi di kantor sedang rusak dan seluruh pegawai jadi ribut karena tidak mendapatkan kopi mereka," cerita gadis itu lagi sembari mengambil dua gelas air, "aku juga nyaris gila karena tidak bisa menahan kantukku saat siang hari, mungkin besok aku harus membawa kopi sendiri dari-"

Sakura berhenti berbicara ketika sadar ia terlalu banyak bercerita. Terlebih lagi Sasuke kini tersenyum melihat tindakannya seperti itu. "Kenapa berhenti? Aku suka mendengarmu bercerita," kata Sasuke. Ia terlihat tulus. Tapi, Sakura tidak sebodoh itu. Laki-laki itu pasti berniat memberikannya jebakan atau ranjau lain untuk bisa membuat Sakura luluh.

"Aku bisa tersedak jika terlalu banyak bicara, kau saja yang cerita," kata Sakura.

"Hm, kantorku hari ini sedang senggang. Aku hanya mengerjakan satu blueprint untuk sebuah cafe baru di dekat pusat kota. Kalau sudah jadi ayo kita coba makan di sana."

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mengangguk-angguk sambil memakan makanannya. Tak terasa keduanya tenggelam dalam obrolan malam yang hangat.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum liburan bulan madu mereka yang dilaksanakan selama satu minggu, Sakura sudah menyiapkan satu koper besar untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu banyak membawa pakaian, ia menyisakan beberapa tempat untuk oleh-oleh. Pasti di sana akan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Tentu saja Sakura tidak lupa membawa baju renangnya.

Gadis itu teringat akan Sasuke. Apa pria itu tidak menyiapkan pakaiannya? Ia segera berinisiatif menanyakan hal tersebut kepada suami 'tercinta'nya. Kakinya yang beralaskan sandal berbulu khusus di dalam rumah segera membawanya keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruangan tempat Sasuke berada.

"Kau tidak menyiapkan pakaian?" tanya Sakura pada pria yang didapatinya tengah tertidur di atas sofa sembari membaca buku yang sama sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. "Besok sore kita sudah berangkat kan?" tambahnya lagi, kini ia mengambil jarak yang lumayan dekat dengan pria itu.

Mata legam yang lelah milik Sasuke beralih ke arah Sakura. "Nanti akan kusiapkan," katanya. Suaranya terdengar parau. Meski kondisinya terlihat sangat tidak baik, tapi pria itu tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk membaca.

Sakura menahan buku bersampul putih tersebut, ia menatap Sasuke. "Kau harus istirahat," anjur gadis itu, sebenarnya ia sudah sadar kalau kondisi pria itu sedang kurang sehat. Oleh sebab itu, ia menyarankan Sasuke meminum vitamin setelah makan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sembari menarik bukunya dari jangkauan Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau sekarang bangun dan akan kubantu menyiapkan pakaianmu-" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, ia terkejut. Tangan pria itu terasa sangat panas. "Sasuke, kau sakit?" tiba-tiba nada suara Sakura tersirat kepanikan. Buru-buru ia menunduk dan menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Sasuke. Benar saja dugaannya. Pria itu demam tinggi.

"Tsk, aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Sakura. Ia sebenarnya sudah merasakan pusing yang begitu hebat sejak kemarin. Kemudian, pria itu bangkit dari tidurnya. "Aku hanya perlu meminum obat," bisiknya. Matanya terasa sangat panas dan keseimbangannya jadi kacau ketika ia berdiri.

Dengan cekatan, gadis bertubuh kurus itu menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan pegangannya yang ternyata sangat kuat. "Kenapa kau diam saja sih?" bentak Sakura, tentu saja itu adalah luapan ekspresi kemarahan serta kekhawatiran. Ada rasa sedikit menyenangkan ketika Sasuke mendengar protesan itu, "apa kau tahu aku akan sangat malu jika kita batal ke Hawaii karena kau sakit?"

Uchiha Sasuke menarik kembali pemikirannya.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, tidur terlentang di atas kasur nyamannya. Sepertinya sang istri mendapatkan perikemanusiaannya kembali. Perempuan yang kini menahan rambutnya dengan bandana itu buru-buru mengambil kotak kesehatan yang ada di rumah itu. Ia memberinya obat penurun panas sebelum mengambil termometer dan menempatkannya di telinga sang suami.

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu suhu tubuhmu sudah sampai 39 derajat, Sasuke," kata Sakura yang melihat hasil pengukuran benda itu. Setelah itu, ia mengaduk kotak putih kecil itu dan menemukan kompres di sana tapi hanya tersisa satu. Sepertinya pria itu sering mengalami demam seperti ini. Ia membuka bungkusnya, kemudian dengan gerakan ragu-ragu ia menyingkirkan poni Sasuke yang menutupi dahinya.

Gadis itu sudah menempelkan kompres itu di kepala Sasuke. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berinisiatif untuk menyiapkan kompres lain dari handuk. Namun, tangan Sasuke menahannya untuk pergi. Sakura menoleh, "ambilkan bukuku di luar," pintanya seperti mengucapkan permintaan terakhir sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Sakura menarik tangannya, "kau harus tidur," tolak Sakura, "aku akan menyiapkan kompres lain untukmu dan menyiapkan pakaianmu, kau istirahat saja. Kalau tidak akan kubakar buku sialan itu."

Sempat terkejut, tapi Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum. "Aa, terima kasih," ujar pria itu kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari dan Sasuke tiba-tiba terjaga. Dengan satu tangan ia mengambil handuk yang mengompres dahinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. Sakura tidak di sana. Namun, ia bisa melihat dua koper yang berdiri di dekat lemari. Sepertinya, gadis itu menyiapkan pakaian untuknya juga.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah merasa lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin malam. Ia segera berjalan ke luar kamar untuk menemukan istrinya. Ternyata, gadis itu tidur di sofa, menggantikan dirinya. Pria itu mendengus, ada apa dengannya? Apakah Sakura tidak mau tidur bersamanya. Hanya tidur dalam arti sebenarnya bukan mengarah ke konotasi yang lain.

Pria yang kini hanya memakai kaos dan celana santai selutut itu berusaha dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Sakura ringan sekali, batinnya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga yang banyak untuk mengangkatnya. Dengan pasti, Sasuke membawanya ke kamar dan menaruhnya di tempat yang kosong di atas ranjang. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dan pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum ia tidur di samping gadis itu.

.

.

.

Tangan mungil itu meraba-raba sesuatu yang ada di pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu ada yang tidur di sebelahnya. Sakura membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke arah Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata ada di sana! Bukan, kenapa Sakura yang ada di sini? Ia ingat tidur di sofa kemarin malam.

"Kemarin kau memelukku, sekarang kau merabaku, Sakura," kata Sasuke mengulum senyum dan menahan tawa.

Gadis itu langsung berguling menjauh dan membuang muka. Ia tahu pasti kalau pria yang nampaknya sudah bangun sejak tadi. Wajahnya sudah terlihat segar dan sepertinya sudah lebih sehat.

"Hei, terima kasih ya," kata Sasuke mengelus kepala istrinya. Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia merasa begitu aneh ketika pria itu melakukan sesuatu yang terlihat 'romantis'.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Sasuke mengelus-elus kepala bagian belakangnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak suka tidur dengan orang lain," kata Sakura tiba-tiba sehingga membuat gerakan Sasuke berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

Sepertinya Sakura tidak perlu memberikan alasan, ditambah lagi wacananya dari beberapa hari yang lalu sudah sangat jelas kalau Sakura tidak menyukai pria itu. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura perlu meyakinkan Sasuke akan hal itu kembali.

"Aku punya sindrom," ujar Sakura mantap, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pria itu sudah menghadap ke arahnya. "Sindrom itu disebut individualitas dan privasi."

"Oh, bukan sindrom memeluk dan meraba?" tanya Sasuke yang nyaris meledak karena menahan tawa.

Sakura memukul pundak Sasuke sedikit keras sehingga membuat pria itu mengaduh pelan. "Pokoknya, di Hawaii, aku minta kamar kita dipisah, atau kemungkinan terburuk _twin bed_ ," putus Sakura sepihak.

Pria yang memiliki warna mata dan rambut senada itu menggeleng kepalanya, "tidak bisa, ayah sudah memesankan kamar khusus untuk kita," ujar Sasuke.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat terkejut, "sebenarnya siapa yang ingin berbulan madu di sini?" protes Sakura.

"Kita," jawab Sasuke tepat, "makanya ayah melakukan semua untuk membuatnya sukses," lanjut pria itu dengan santai.

"Sukses untuk apa?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggil gadis itu, "ayahku tentunya ingin cucu."

 **Buaak**

Sakura menghantam wajah pria itu dengan bantal. "Suruh paman memelihara kucing atau onta, rasanya sama seperti memiliki cucu," ujar Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Mendengar ucapan itu, langsung Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga membuat gadis berwajah semerah tomat itu membuang muka. "Astaga, akan kusampaikan pada ayah."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memakai kemeja biru dengan motif dedaunan putih kecil yang terlihat santai. Ia juga mengenakan luaran _sweater_ abu-abu, serta celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Baru saja ia berpamitan bersama Uchiha Sakura kepada kedua orang tua Sasuke dan ayah Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis mengenakan pakaian kasual dengan blus abu yang memiliki lengan terbuka dan melebar jatuh pada bagian dada sampai perut. Ia memadukannya dengan celana skinny jeans serta _flatshoes_ senada dengan blusnya.

Keduanya segera menuju Bandar Udara Internasional Narita dengan Sasuke sebagai pengemudinya. "Aku tidak sempat memeriksa pakaianku lagi, apa kau yakin kau sudah memasukkan pakaian yang cukup?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya menggumam dan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku sudah masukkan baju santai dan pakaian formal juga. Kau bilang mau bertemu rekan bisnismu kan?" tanya Sakura balik.

Sasuke mengangguk puas, "baiklah. Ah, kau yakin sudah semua?"

"Tentu saja. Celana _jeans_ , celana pendek, celana kain, kemeja, ah!" Sakura berteriak terkejut, Sasuke menoleh, "astaga, aku lupa!"

"Apa?" tanya pria yang masih berusaha fokus ke jalan, "apa yang kau lupakan?"

"Itu," Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, "aku tidak menyimpan dalamanmu," bisiknya sedikit kikuk.

"Apa? Kau pikir apa yang aku kenakan nanti?" dari nada suaranya, nampaknya Sasuke sedikit marah.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau aku belum menyiapkannya," protes gadis itu tidak mau disalahkan.

Tentu saja, dalam kondisi apapun, seorang perempuan tidak boleh disalahkan. Ia pasti akan memberikan bertubi serangan jika Sasuke memojokkan gadis itu. Sudahlah, lagi pula istrinya itu sudah berniat baik sebelumnya, kan?

Pria itu menghela napas dan hanya diam tidak ingin berdebat. Ia akan mencari-cari minimarket dekat bandara karena untuk berputar arah akan memakan waktu lebih lama dan mereka bisa saja tertinggal pesawat.

 **Bruuuk**

Sakura memekik kecil sehingga membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sepertinya ia menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya di samping kursi dekat pintu. Gadis itu terlihat sibuk menggapai-gapai ponselnya di sana. Sasuke tidak ingin berkomentar karena gadis itu sepertinya tengah berusaha keras.

"Aw! Aduh!" rintih Sakura.

Mendengar perempuan itu terlihat kesulitan, Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tersangkut!" ujar Sakura yang masih dalam posisi membungkuk ke samping.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sasuke pada istrinya. Ia segera memasang lampu sein ke arah bahu jalan yang searah. Setelah berhenti, Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan menengok ke arah Sakura. Ternyata gelang yang gadis itu gunakan tersangkut di sisi dekat pintu.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia keluar dari mobil dan segera membuka pintu jok depan tempat Sakura berada. Ia buru-buru melepaskan sabuk pengaman istrinya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memundurkan kursi Sakura sehingga gelang itu akhirnya lepas dari jepitannya.

"Ah, gelangku lecet," keluh gadis itu mengelus-elus gelang miliknya, ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh. Tanpa di sadari Sasuke masih menatapnya begitu lama dan intens. Pandangan Sasuke menelusuri wajah Sakura yang dipoles make up tipis, ditambah pakaiannya yang sedikit terbuka membuat dada Sasuke sedikit berdesir.

 **Duk**

"Kyaa!" jantung Sakura nyaris copot ketika jok mobil dijatuhkan ke bawah secara tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke. Pria itu masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Hujan secara spontan mengguyur di luar. Sakura membelalak ketika menyadari suaminya sudah berada di atasnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di definisikan. "Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit ketakutan. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang semakin mendesak ke arahnya.

Bibir Sasuke menyeringai, "ketika kau bertanya seperti itu aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu," kata Sasuke melepaskan pertahanan Sakura dengan menahan kedua tangan itu dengan pegangan kuatnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

(A/N) Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! Khususnya bagi teman-teman yang merayakan. Semoga bab ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya. Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah memberi feed back untuk bab kemarin. Sesuai dengan janji aku upload tanggal 14 Februari! Duh, UTS sudah lewat tapi penderitaan belum selesai. _

Kebetulan aku ada beberapa project menggambar, jadi aku usahakan untuk bisa membagi waktu antara deadline project dan update fanfic ini. Jadi, I'll see you soon again!

Salam hangat,Ruffie-chan.


	8. Bab 8: The One

**Summary:** Hidup Sakura sengsara. Ia merangkap tiga pekerjaan sekaligus. Itu semua untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya yang sakit parah. Tiba-tiba pria itu datang lagi ke dalam kehidupanya dan menawarkan kesempatan yang bak buah Simalakama. _"Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** : _Bab ini mengandung unsur dewasa. Apabila dibawah umur tidak dianjurkan untuk membacanya. Author akan memberikan tanda untuk kembali pada alur cerita_

* * *

 **Our New Chapter**

 _"_ _Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bab VIII**

 **The One**

 **.**

 **Rate M skip until ALUR CERITA**

Sakura merasakan ponselnya terjatuh dari tangannya lagi. Matanya langsung otomatis terpejam tak mau ketika merasakan ciuman Sasuke datang di pipi kirinya. Rasa yang aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sakura ketika bibir Sasuke bergeser ke sebelah kanan untuk mencari bibir mungilnya.

Kakinya ditahan oleh setengah berat tubuh Sasuke, membuat Sakura tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan yang maksimal dari posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan. Ditambah tempatnya begitu sempit sehingga tidak memungkinkan bagi Sakura untuk melarikan diri.

Sakura merasakan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Rasanya lebih hangat dan dalam dibandingkan ciuman singkat yang pernah mereka lakukan. Hal tersebut dikarenakan Sasuke menggerakan bibirnya untuk membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciumannya.

Mata tajam Sasuke terbuka sedikit dan melihat Sakura yang berusaha bertahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak tergoda untuk membalas ciuman maut itu. Gadis itu bahkan rileks sama sekali. Buru-buru Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tenanglah sedikit," bisik Sasuke ke telinga kanan Sakura, Sakura menoleh ke kiri untuk menghindari ciuman Sasuke pada bibirnya. Tapi, pria itu malah mengecup lehernya lembut sehingga membuat Sakura memekik kecil. Pria itu tersenyum sebelum ia megarahkan kedua tangan Sakura untuk melingkar di lehernya.

"Kita akan terlambat," kata Sakura masih dengan mata terpejam, wajahnya memerah karena malu dan terlihat tidak mau melanjutkan permainan yang dimulai Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita masih punya waktu dua jam sebelum pesawat berangkat," kata Sasuke mulai membelai wajah gadisnya. "Buka matamu," bisiknya.

Gadis itu tidak mau menuruti perintah suaminya sampai ia merasakan jemari panjang Sasuke menyelip di bawah blus abunya. Ah, Sasuke akhirnya bisa melihat pupil hijau indah milik Sakura yang nampak ketakutan sekaligus berkaca-kaca.

Satu kecupan mendarat di sebelah mata kanan Sakura. Kecupan lain melintas di pipi kirinya. Ia kemudian menyeret bibirnya sepanjang jalan menuju bibir gadis itu. Satu tangan yang bebas menurunkan sedikit dagu Sakura agar membuka jalan masuk menuju mulut Sakura ketika ia memberikan ciuman di sana.

Gadis itu menggeliat tidak tahan dengan ciuman yang terasa sedikit memabukkan itu. Ia bahkan meremas kerah kemeja Sasuke yang menyembul dari sweaternya, entah memaksa Sasuke untuk berhenti atau melanjutkan. Tanpa sadar gadis itu juga membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Saat itulah, pria bersurai hitam itu mengambil langkah lebih dalam di balik blus Sakura. Ia meremas sesuatu yang sedikit menonjol di bagian dada Sakura yang terselimuti oleh bra. Sakura mendesah di sela ciuman mereka. Bulu kuduknya langsung beridiri ketika gerakan itu diulang oleh pria di atasnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu menurunkan lengan pakaian Sakura yang terbuka ke bahunya sehingga memperlihatkan pundak kecil gadis itu, menampilkan bagaimana tulang selangka yang terlihat menonjol di sana. Pria itu menurunkan kepalanya untuk memberikan kecupan singkat ke rahang Sakura dan menjilat lembut permukaan leher Sakura yang tidak tertutup.

"Hm!" desah gadis itu tertahan sembari menjambak rambut belakang Sasuke. "He-hentikanh!" kata Sakura ketika merasakan Sasuke menghisap pelan lehernya, kemudian setelah itu pria itu menjilatnya pelan, mengulang kedua gerakan itu secara intens. Mata Sakura terlalu sering memaksakan diri untuk terpejam sehingga air mata mulai keluar dari sututnya.

Namun, Sasuke tidak mempedulikan permintaan Sakura ia terus memberikan perlakuan di sana sehingga meninggalkan jejak berwarna kemerahan. Beberapa menit berselang Sasuke bangkit dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan pakaian Sakura dari atas.

Melihat Sakura yang hanya tertidur dan membiarkannya melakukan segala yang ia mau Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, ia mengelus wajah Sakura, "apa kau ketakutan?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu menahan pakaiannya sebelum mengekspos dadanya, ia mengangguk. "Jangan," pinta Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke membelai wajah istrinya lagi, "aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura," kata Sasuke jujur. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing jeans Sakura.

"Aku bilang jangan," kata Sakura, menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku juga, Sakura?" pertanyaan itu langsung terproses di otak Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "diantara ribuan alasanmu membenciku, apakah kau tidak menyisakan tempat di hatimu untuk bisa menyukaiku, sedikitpun?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan sweaternya, melemparnya ke jok kemudi, dan melepaskan beberapa kancing kemejanya. Ia mengarahkan pandangan Sakura ke wajahnya.

"Tolong jawablah," pinta Sasuke. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan setelah gadis itu sempat mengacaknya sebentar tadi, memberikan kesan yang semakin mengundang dan membuat jantung Sakura 'sedikit' berdebar.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, ia menggeleng dan menatap ke arah lain, "aku," Sakura merasakan suaranya bergetar, "aku tidak tahu," katanya.

Pria itu menangkap kanan tangan Sakura yang menahan pakaiannya tetap terjaga, ia menaruhnya pada dada miliknya, membuat gadis itu merasakan detak jantung suaminya yang berpacu kencang, "aku tidak berbohong."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terlihat serius, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kenapa kejadian ini langsung terjadi begitu saja? Apa pria ini gila? Ia ingin melakukannya di mobil? Sakura benci berada di keadaan terdesak dan tempat sempit seperti ini. Bukan berarti gadis itu mau melakukannya jika di hamparan rumput sekalipun. Singkatnya, Sakura tidak mau melakukan apa-apa dengan Sasuke! Tapi, ini adalah tindakan tidak senonoh yang diinginkan satu pihak! Ini adalah pemerkosaan!

Tangan Sasuke kemudian membawa tangan kanan Sakura ke arah wajahnya, "aku menyukaimu," bisik Sasuke sembari mengecup telapak tangan Sakura, menyisakan rasa hangat dan lembut di sana. Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya ke Sakura, mencium pipinya lagi bagaikan mencium pipi bayi yang menggemaskan. "Aku menyukaimu," bisiknya lagi sebelum tangannya mulai menurunkan pertahanan terakhir Sakura menahan pakaiannya. "Aku menyukaimu," bisik Sasuke mencium leher Sakura dan turun ke dada Sakura.

"Ahn! Jangan, kumohon- ah~" desah Sakura ketika pria itu membuka bibirnya dan menghisap pelan salah satu dadanya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar melakukannya! Gerakan lidah yang memainkan area sensitifnya membuat Sakura merintih dan mendesah, mengiringi suara rintikan hujan lebat yang sedikit teredam karena di dalam mobil. "Hn, ah," desah Sakura tersenggal-senggal, ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke ketika pria itu berpindah ke sebelah dan melakukan hal yang sama sampai membuat tubuhnya menegang. Gadis itu nampak begitu tidak nyaman. Gadis itu sedikit terisak dan bergetar ketakutan.

Sasuke menyelesaikannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian memasangkan pakaian Sakura dan mengancingkan kemeja miliknya sediri. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia berpindah ke jok kemudi, membantu Sakura untuk menegakkan kembali kursinya. Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar terpukul, tapi ia segera memperbaiki pakaiannya lagi dan memasangkan kancing celananya.

 **ALUR CERITA**

Wajah gadis itu pucat dan _shock_. Sasuke memberikan _sweater_ nya pada Sakura, untuk menutupi beberapa bekas yang mungkin bisa terlihat jika hanya memakai blus terbuka itu. Gadis itu menerimanya dan memakainya.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan," bisik Sasuke sedikit menyesal. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Sakura, "tapi, aku benar-benar jujur," katanya lagi, "soal menyukaimu. Tapi, jika kau menganggapku laki-laki berengsek yang mengatakan itu karena dalam keadaan seperti tadi, aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu."

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang sempat jatuh lagi dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap ke arah jendela ketika air matanya menetes. Sasuke menjalankan mobil lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan kejadian tadi berputar di benak Sasuke. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Rasanya begitu cepat dan memabukkan ketika melihat gadis itu dalam keadaan tidak terjaga seperti tadi.

Pandangan Sasuke menangkap Sakura yang masih enggan menatap ke arahnya. Kemudian satu tangan terdekat Sasuke menggapai jemari Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat sebelum gadis itu menepisnya. Tapi, Sakura tidak melakukannya. Gadis itu membiarkan suaminya mengelus pelan punggung tangannya dengan jempolnya. Hal itu sebenarnya membuat Sakura merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

.

.

.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu mengambil _trolley_ dan mengarahkannya ke bagasi mobilnya. Ia mengambil dua koper besar dan menaruhnya di _trolley_ sebelum ia menutup dan mengunci mobilnya. Sasuke melihat istrinya sudah menunggunya dengan _sweater_ kebesaran miliknya.

Keduanya pun berjalan memasuki bandara dan _check-in_. Setelah melakukan berbagai instruksi keamanan keduanya menunggu _boarding_ bersama. Gadis itu masih terlihat murung. Wajahnya tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Ia bahkan mengganti model rambutnya sehingga menutupi lehernya yang memiliki bekas Sasuke.

"Kau mau kopi?" tanya Sasuke, dan istrinya itu menggeleng. Anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha itu menghela napas, "apa boleh aku merangkulmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Gadis bersurai senada dengan gulali itu menatapnya seakan berkata 'menurutmu?', tapi Sasuke mengabaikan penolakan itu dan menarik perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura hendak memberontak tapi rasanya lebih nyaman seperti ini, ia tidak perlu menghindari Sasuke sekaligus berusaha mengabaikannya lagi.

Di benaknya terus berputar ucapan Sasuke di mobil. Menyukainya? Apakah itu mungkin?

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau baca itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran ketika keduanya sudah duduk di kelas bisnis di pesawat menuju Bandar Udara Honolulu, Hawaii. Perjalanan mereka langsung dan memakan waktu enam jam lima puluh menit. Mereka akan tiba besok pagi pukul tujuh.

Pria yang ditanya oleh Sakura menoleh dan melirik buku yang selama ini ia baca, "hm, buku tentang arsitek," ujar Sasuke menyerahkan buku bersampul putih itu pada Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya dan membaca pengarang yang bernama 'Tsunade Senju' di sampulnya. "Dia adalah rekan bisnis yang ingin aku temui besok malam, tapi sulit untuk mengajaknya bekerja sama. Makanya aku membaca buku karangannya untuk sekadar memberikanku topik yang baik ketika berbicara dengannya," jelas pria itu panjang lebar.

Setelah membolak-balik buku itu baik depan-belakang serta luar dalam, Sakura menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, "editornya kacau," ujar Sakura, "layoutnya juga tidak baik."

Alis Sasuke terangkat, "oh ya? Aku pikir itu tidak berpengaruh, meski ada beberapa kesalahan tulisan," ujarnya.

"Sasuke, aku ini editor. Aku paham betul bagaimana keterbacaan teks serta kesalahan sekecil apapun bisa mempengaruhi minat membaca bahkan membeli seseorang terhadap suatu buku," kata gadis itu bangga.

Sasuke mengulum senyum, sepertinya Sakura sudah mendapatkan lagi _mood_ nya, "iya, kau benar," jawab pria itu menyetujui kata istrinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah mengabari Ino kalau kita sudah _boarding_?"

"Hmm, sudah sih."

.

.

.

' _Ino, Sasuke menyentuhku di mobil. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Yamanaka Ino berusaha keras untuk mencerna ulang pesan singkat yang dikirim sahabatnya sejak beberapa saat lalu. Hal itu membuatnya stress bahkan mengabaikan Sai yang sedari tadi ada di depannya. Keduanya sedang melakukan makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran mewah.

"Ino," panggil Sai menahan kesabarannya, "makananmu sudah dingin," ujar Sai sambil menyodorkan piring berisi makanan favorit Ino di restoran ini, yaitu steak.

Mengabaikan perkataan kekasihnya, gadis bergaun biru itu kemudian membalas pesan singkat Sakura dengan kecepatan tinggi. _'Apa maksudmu? Dia menyentuhmu di bagian mana? Apa dia menciummu? Apa dia bilang dia menyukaimu di saat dia menyentuhmu atau sebelum menyentuhmu?'_

"Ino," panggil Sai lagi, membuat gadis itu mengangguk dan memakan makanannya.

"Maaf, ada berita penting," kata Ino, sebenarnya bukan berita tapi bahan gossip. Sai merasa lega ketika Ino akhirnya bisa berpaling ke arahnya, namun setelah ponselnya bergetar lagi, gadis itu mengabaikannya lagi.

' _Hampir semuanya di bagian atas. Dia melepas blusku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana tadi jadi aku menangis. Dia bilang di saat dan setelah menyentuhku._ '

Ino memekik, membuat Sai terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat gembira sekali dan memanas. Ia segera mengetikkan pesan balasan. ' _Lalu, apa kalian melakukannya? Sampai di mana?_ '

Belum sempat Ino mengirimkan pesan singkat itu, Sai sudah mengambil ponselnya sehingga membuat gadis itu protes. "Apa-apaan sih!?" tanya Ino sebal.

"Ino, aku sudah mengatakannya dua kali," ujar Sai ikut kesal.

"Apa? Makananku akan dingin? Ini aku sedang berusaha memakannya."

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napas panjang, sepertinya gadisnya tidak mendengarkan sama sekali ucapannya. "Baik, akan kuucapkan sekali lagi ya," kata Sai merendahkan suaranya. "Ino, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Rahang bawah Ino seakan lepas dari sendinya.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan buku setebal empat ratus tujuh puluh dua halaman itu. Ia menaruh buku karangan seorang arsitek serta pembisnis terkenal yang telah lama tinggal di Amerika itu ke dalam kantung kursi di hadapannya. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang sudah terlelap sejak tadi.

Ia mematikan lampu dan memundurkan sandaran kursi untuk ikut tertidur. Sebelumnya, ia sempat melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu manis, tapi mata sembabnya membuat Sasuke terganggu dan merasa bersalah. Apa Sasuke terlalu cepat? Tapi mereka sudah bersama selama seminggu lebih. Sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak terlalu membencinya. Iya, ia merasa kalau tindakannya terlalu dini untuk Sakura. Ia mendecih kesal, harusnya Sasuke bisa menahan diri dan pikiran lelakinya.

Atau mungkin ia terlalu kasar? Sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingat gadis itu kesakitan. Yah, mungkin hanya terlalu cepat.

Pria itu membenahi selimut Sakura dan menyelipkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Rasanya menyenangkan, jantungnya berdegup kencang, seperti jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di hotel yang berlokasi di Honolulu. Kamar mereka sangat luas dan menghadap ke pesisir pantai. Satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan gadis bermata hijau itu langsung terjun ke atas kasur dan merebahkan dirinya selama beberapa saat sebelum membantu Sasuke merapikan pakaian mereka.

"Besok malam kita jalan-jalan," ucap Sasuke ketika keduanya selesai membereskan beberapa pakaian, "malam ini kau ikut aku ke pesta di bawah ya," pesan Sasuke sebelum ia mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk dipakai.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "oh, aku ikut?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku ingin memperkenalkan istriku," ucap Sasuke santai sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Apa itu aneh merasa gugup ketika suamimu sendiri menyebutkan hal itu? Sakura buru-buru mengisi ulang ponselnya yang sempat kehabisan daya di tengah perbincangannya dengan Ino. Alisnya terangkat terkaget-kaget melihat begitu banyak panggilan masuk dan pesan dari Ino.

Sakura segera menelpon Ino menggunakan aplikasi _chat_ agar tidak butuh roaming atau segala macam. "Halo, Ino, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu sembari duduk di dekat stop kontak. "APA?" Sakura langsung memekik girang sambil melompat kegirangan. "BENARKAH SAI MELAMARMU? ASTAGA! LALU KAU JAWAB APA?"

Pekikan lain diiringi tawa cekikikan membuat Sasuke yang sedang mandi di kamar mandi hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng. Dunia akan terasa sempit jika ada banyak wanita yang suka bergossip dan menyebarkan kabar dengan kecepatan cahaya.

.

.

.

Pria bertubuh jakung dan tegap itu berusaha memasang dengan benar dasi kupu-kupu dengan motif garis diagonal itu pada kemeja putih tulangnya. Namun, sepertinya kemampuan mengikat dasinya jadi berkurang ketika sampai di negeri orang. Atau ia terlalu gugup bertemu calon rekan bisnisnya?

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sasuke menoleh sekilas, namun ia menoleh lagi karena terpana.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengenakan gaun oranye pendek yang sangat menawan. Rambut sedangnya digulung dan dipasangkan hiasan rambut yang senada dengan gaun dan tas tangan berwarna hijau.

"Kalau butuh bantuan bilang, jangan diam saja," ujar Sakura kesal, ia menaruh tasnya dan mengambil alih kegiatan Sasuke.

"A-aa, terima kasih," ujar Sasuke sedikit gugup. Pria itu hanya menatap wajah serius Sakura yang dilapisi _make up_ yang sangat pantas untuknya. "Kau terlihat cantik," puji Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah lain.

Alis Sakura terangkat. "hm? Benarkah? Terima kasih," ucap Sakura yang terdengar biasa saja. Ia menarik dasi kupu-kupu yang sudah tersimpul rapi. "Sudah," kata Sakura lagi sembari memperbaiki kerah kemeja Sasuke.

Pria itu segera mengambil jas hitamnya dan berjalan keluar bersama gadis yang mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah tua. Keduanya sempurna.

.

.

.

Pesta yang bertempatan di taman hotel seperti menjadi penyambut kedatangan kedua pasangan baru itu. Haruno Sakura tidak habis pikir bahwa seluruh orang kaya yang mengenakan jas dan gaun ini menyewa satu taman sebuah hotel mahal hanya untuk mengadakan perbincangan bisnis.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut pirang terlihat cantik memakai gaun seksi berwarna hitam. Yang menarik perhatian gadis bersurai merah jambu itu adalah bagian dadanya. Astaga, Sakura bisa membayangkan ukurannya mencapai lima kali lipat dibanding miliknya. Membuat Sakura sedikit tidak percaya diri.

"Ah, itu dia," kata Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura pelan. Keduanya kemudian berjalan mendekati perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang meminum segelas minuman berwarna pekat. Sakura tahu itu alkohol.

Perempuan yang bernama lengkap Tsunade Senju itu menyadari kehadiran kedua manusia yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mengenal salah satunya. "Ah, Sasuke," sapanya langsung berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk pria tinggi itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

Melihat kejadian itu Sakura membelalak dan terkejut, ia langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan suaminya dan sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ditambah ia begitu terganggu melihat bagaimana gumpalan 'daging' yang begitu menonjol di dada perempuan itu menekan dada Sasuke.

Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya pada sang pria dan melirik ke arah Sakura, "siapa dia?" tanya perempuan itu sinis. Astaga, kenapa ia kenak-kanakkan sekali.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan melirik tajam ke arah Tsunade, "ah, dia istriku," jawab Sasuke menempatkan tangannya pada punggung Sakura, "namanya Sakura."

Mendengar dirinya diperkenalkan, Sakura langsung menunduk dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria tamban berambut biru pudar di belakang Tsunade, "halo, tuan Sasuke, lama tidak berjumpa," pria itu menunduk hormat pada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Aku dengar kalian juga melakukan bulan madu di sini ya. Istrimu sangatlah cantik, kalian serasi sekali," ujarnya dengan lembut.

Gadis bermata hijau itu tersenyum senang, pria itu sangatlah ramah dan tampan. Apa dia pacar Tsunade?

"Nama saya Dan Kato, saya adalah manajer pribadi nona Tsunade, Anda pasti nona Sakura," ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. Buru-buru Sakura menyambut tangan Dan dan tersenyum.

"Ah, iya," jawab Sakura pelan. Ah, pria itu bukan kekasih Tsunade.

"Dan, bagaimana kau temani Sakura. Aku dan Sasuke ada perbincangan pribadi," ujar Tsunade tiba-tiba, ia merangkul lengan Sasuke dan membawa suami Sakura menjauh dari keduanya.

Sakura menahan dirinya untuk terlihat cemberut. Namun, untuk apa ia cemberut? Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Dan. Pria itu terlihat tidak enak. "Maafkan nona Tsunade," katanya sembari menunduk.

Gadis itu segera menggeleng dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menahan Dan, "ah, bukan masalah, Sasuke adalah rekan bisnisnya," ujar Sakura, meski ingin melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Tsunade lagi, gadis itu segera beranjak menuju ke tempat makanan, "aku akan mengambil makanan," kata gadis itu lagi pada Dan.

Pria bertubuh jakung itu mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Tsunade melirik ke arah perempuan muda yang sedang duduk sendirian di pojok, sesekali mata hijaunya menatap ke arahnya dan Sasuke. Pria di hadapannya itu sepertinya tidak terlalu keberatan ditarik untuk menemaninya, tapi pria itu hanya melihat dirinya sebagai konteks rekan kerja. Oh, tentu saja Tsunade tidak naksir Sasuke, hanya saja menyebalkan melihat istri Sasuke.

Tsunade memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Dan mendekati Sakura dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Apa-apaan pria itu? Bukannya ia harusnya mengawasi dirinya? Ia mencengkram gelas pialanya dan dengan sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke arah Sasuke.

Laki-laki berjas yang sedang menatap ke arah Sakura dan Dan seketika terkejut dan melangkah mundur ketika merasakan sebuah cairan dingin membasahi kemejanya dan menyentuh kulit dadanya.

"Astaga maafkan aku Sasuke," ujar Tsunade buru-buru mengambil tissue di atas meja di dekat mereka. Ia mengusap-usapkan pada kemeja Sasuke, ia mendekatkan dirinya sendiri ke arah pria itu sehingga mempertipis jarak mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri," kata Sasuke segera menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dari Tsunade.

Cih, Sasuke jual mahal sekali. Apa ini gara-gara istrinya? Tsunade membantin, "tidak, aku akan membersihkannya," katanya langsung mengambil langkah mendekat lagi untuk menggosokkan tissue ke arah kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke hendak menahan perempuan itu, tapi gerakan apa saja ia akan membuatnya terlihat buruk.

Sebuah tangan kurus namun kuat menahan pergelangan tangan Tsunade yang tengah memegang tissue dan menggosokkannya ke arah kemeja Sasuke yang tertumpah minumannya. Tsunade dan Sasuke beralih ke arah Sakura yang menatap perempuan yang menyentuh suaminya dengan tatapan memicing.

Pria berambut hitam itu menaikkan alisnya karena terkejut. Ia baru tahu gadisnya bisa membuat wajah seperti itu kepada orang lain.

"Dia bilang dia bisa sendiri kan?" ujar Sakura dingin.

Astaga, posisi Sasuke sekarang seperti seorang perempuan yang diganggu preman dan diselamatkan oleh laki-laki.

 **TBC**

* * *

(A/N) Halo semua, maaf karena aku agak sedikit terlambat. Itu karena minggu ini super sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliah, lalu ada project luar kuliah, dan kalian tau apa? Aku iseng buat komik di W-sensor-. Biasanya aku akan update di hari sabtu setelah latihan ballet, tapi aku terlalu capek kemarin jadi aku upload hari ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya dan menantikan bab selanjutnya. Selamat berakhir pekan

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mereview dan selalu memberikan semangat untuk penulis. Begitu juga yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca, mem _follow_ , atau mem _favorite_ cerita ini. _I love you guys_! SASUSAKU 4EVA~

Salam hangat, Ruffie-chan


	9. Bab 9: Promise Me

**Summary:** Hidup Sakura sengsara. Ia merangkap tiga pekerjaan sekaligus. Itu semua untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya yang sakit parah. Tiba-tiba pria itu datang lagi ke dalam kehidupanya dan menawarkan kesempatan yang bak buah Simalakama. _"Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Our New Chapter**

 _"_ _Ajarkan aku mencintaimu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membencimu kembali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bab IX**

 **Promise Me**

"Dia bilang dia bisa sendiri kan?" ujar Sakura dingin.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap kedua perempuan yang sepertinya akan terlibat ke dalam pertikaian sengit. Hal tersebut membuat Tsunade merasa sedikit malu dan buru-buru menarik tangannya untuk lepas dari cengkraman Sakura, meski ia membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?" kata perempuan berambut pirang itu sembari mendelik, ia segera menumpahkan sisa minumannya ke arah Sakura. Membuat gadis bersurai merah jambu itu memekik dan melangkah mundur, tapi punggungnya segera ditahan oleh Dan yang menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan marah.

"Nona Tsunade apa maksudnya itu?" tegur Dan.

Kesal melihat respon Dan yang berbalik memarahinya, Tsunade kemudian berpaling Lagi pada Sasuke yang masih tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa saking cepatnya kejadian yang terjadi. Seketika pria muda itu langsung panik ketika Uchiha Sakura melompat dari posisinya dan mencengkram leher Tsunade dengan lengan kanannya dan menguncinya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Dasar perempuan menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura.

Tsunade yang dicengkram memekik namun ia tidak tinggal diam, ia menggapai-gapai kepala gadis di belakangnya dan mengacak serta menjambak rambutnya. "Lepaskan kau dada rata!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dadaku tidak rata, dadamu saja yang overdosis! AKH!" pekik Sakura ditengah hinaannya ketika merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut paksa dari akarnya, membuat ia menguatkan kunciannya pada Tsunade.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan tindakan Anda tadi?" Dan berjalan di belakang majikannya yang terlihat sangat kesal setelah pertengkaran hebohnya dengan istri calon rekan kerjanya menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Ditambah setelah kejadian itu, pria bersurai biru langit itu buru-buru meminta maaf kepada Sakura dan Sasuke untuk tindakan yang diperbuat Tsunade. Tidak hanya itu, Dan juga memohon maaf kepada seluruh tamu yang ada di pesta tadi. Membuatnya terlihat seperti tukang onar.

"Kau lihat dia yang mulai duluan!" Tsunade berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya membuat Dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nona, apakah nona berusaha merayu suami orang di hadapan istrinya sendiri?"

Perkataan itu seperti menohok langsung ke batin Tsunade. "Apa katamu? Oh, jadi menurutmu aku yang salah?"

"Nona, berhenti membuat diri nona terlihat seperti anak-anak."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu. Menurutmu salah siapa aku jadi seperti anak-anak, Dan?" air mata mengalir dari mata Tsunade. Ia segera melangkah melintasi lorong koridor hotel menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Dan berdiri menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkan pesta setelah perkelahiannya dengan Tsunade akhirnya berhasil dihentikan oleh suaminya dan manajer perempuan tadi. Ia tadi benar-benar marah tadi, tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak mau menatap siapapun. Tak terkecuali suaminya yang sedang mengekorinya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" pekik Sakura pada Sasuke, ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ia takut melihat reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah berputar-putar di sekitar taman sejak tadi, membuat Sasuke yang sempat khawatir menjadi sedikit terhibur. Ah, istrinya pasti sedang malu.

Ia segera menangkap Sakura yang nyaris tersandung karena sepatu hanya tersangkut pada rongga yang ada di pijakan di sekeliling kolam air mancur.

"Hei, apa kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke menahan senyumannya karena tindakan Sakura terlihat benar-benar imut di matanya.

Perempuan yang memakai gaun oranye itu melepaskan pegangan Sasuke padanya dan segera menjauh. Ia melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya dan melemparnya ke dekat kolam. Ia menghela napas dan duduk di sisi kolam.

"Rencanamu untuk bekerja sama dengan dia pasti hancur gara-gara aku," ucap Sakura sambil menatap ke arah tangannya yang bertautan gelisah.

Uchiha Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Itukah yang dipikirkan gadisnya? Sebenarnya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan penampilan Sakura sekarang. Rambutnya acak-acakan, _make up_ nya berantakan, ditambah lagi gaunnya yang indah itu terdapat noda bekas siraman Tsunade.

Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian pria itu mengambil posisi di sebelah istrinya. "Kau tidak usah pikirkan itu, ayo perbaiki rambutmu," ujar Sasuke menatap lembut ke arah Sakura yang kini berpaling padanya.

Sakura mengangguk, ia segera membenahi rambutnya seadanya dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Sasuke meronggoh saku jasnya dan menemukan sapu tangan di sana, segera setelah Sakura selesai ia menahan wajah Sakura dan membersihkan beberapa noda maskara yang luntur di mata gadis itu.

Wajah Sakura merona. Ia tidak tahu Sasuke bisa menjadi selembut itu. Membuatnya sedikit kikuk dan merinding. Setelah selesai Sasuke tidak melepaskan genggaman sebelah tangannya pada Sakura, tapi ia malah beralih menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut yang tidak terikat ke telinga Sakura.

"Apa kau cemburu tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Rona di wajah Sakura semakin jelas, matanya membelalak dan menunjukkan kebingungan. "Te-tentu saja tidak," kata Sakura gelagapan dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, ia sepertinya harus lebih sering menggoda Sakura karena wajah malunya terlihat benar-benar menawan. "Tapi, tadi kau keren sekali," goda Sasuke lagi. "Kau menahannya dengan satu tangan dan melompat seperti ninja."

"Berhenti membicarakan yang tadi," protes Sakura dengan wajah merah padan dan membuang muka.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Tangan kiri Sasuke menggapai tangan kanan Sakura yang ada di pangkuannya, sehingga membuat Sakura tersentak dan menoleh ke sebelah. Tepat saat itu juga Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri sehingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu juga memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan perlahan-lahan bibir lembut Sasuke menekan ke arahnya. Genggaman Sasuke semakin kuat ketika ia pun membalas ciuman Sasuke sehingga membuat momen di sekitar mereka menjadi hangat dan manis.

Sakura sedikit kecewa ketika bibir Sasuke menjauh sehingga membuat oksigen hangat yang sebelumnya mengitari daerah jangkauan pernapasannya berubah menjadi dingin. Sakura membuka mata dan hal yang ia lihat adalah bagaimana gelapnya warna pupil Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya sembari tersenyum malu. Ada sedikit semburat merah pada pipi pria itu. Ternyata pria itu bisa berekspresi seperti itu juga. "Ah, aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu, tunggulah sebentar," kata Sasuke setelah keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang singkat.

Tidak lama setelah pria itu pergi, Sakura langsung meruntuki apa yang telah ia perbuat. Bagaimana bisa ia membalas ciuman Sasuke. Apa dia bodoh? Semakin ia terlihat seperti itu, semakin ia tenggelam dalam permainan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali membawakan sepasang sandal dari hotel kemudian menaruhnya di depan kaki telanjang Sakura. Ia pun mengambil sepatu hak tinggi istrinya dan memegangnya dengan tangan kiri. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu bangkit dan menerima uluran tangan prianya sembari memakai sandal yang dibawakan untuknya. Keduanya berjalan, beriringan.

.

.

.

Wajahnya cemberut, perlahan-lahan ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan menyelinap ke dalam selimut. Ia bahkan tidak bernapas agar laki-laki yang sedang sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya dan memunggunginya itu tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Namun, Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Sakura yang seperti tertangkap kedapatan mencuri.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Sasuke menaruh ponselnya dan terduduk. Astaga, ini akan terasa sangat canggung.

Sakura melirik ke arah lain dan mengangguk, "hm," gumamnya langsung merebahkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencondongkan dirinya ke atas Sakura. Gadis itu menahan napas lagi. Buru-buru ia mengutuki dirinya ketika Sasuke hanya meredupkan lampu di sisi ranjang Sakura.

Pria itu ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura, ia memperbaiki posisi selimutnya. "Tadi ayah menanyakan kabar kita, dia bilang mereka akan menunggu kita kembali," kata Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tidur terlentang.

"Ah, aku sudah merindukan mereka," ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga," bisik Sasuke, "sudahlah, ayo tidur. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa ada pergerakan di sebelahnya ketika ia sudah berselancar di dunia mimpi. Ia tersadar dan melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang terduduk. Ia terlihat sibuk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya. Sasuke membelalak. Apa Sakura melepaskan branya?

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suara parau memenepuk pundak Sakura, tapi gadis itu nampaknya hanya setengah tersadar dan langsung tertidur lagi. Tapi, kali ini gadis itu merengkuhnya.

Apakah ini adalah sindrom yang Sakura ceritakan waktu itu? Sasuke nyaris tertawa tapi ia menahannya. Ia membalas pelukan Sakura dan mengusap pelan bahu istrinya. Meskipun sesuatu di balik piama sang istri membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman karena menyentuh sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Tahan Sasuke, tahan," mantranya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Gadis yang memakai baju kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut itu mengoleskan beberapa _concelaer_ pada lehernya yang terdapat bekas kemerahan yang masih nampak sedikit. Setelah itu ia mengikat rambutnya di belakang kepalanya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Pria yang mengenakan pakaian santai itu terduduk di atas kasur sambil bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang ada di punggungnya. "Sudah? Ayo sarapan," kata Sasuke mematikan TV ketika melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu beralih cukup lama ke arah layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri dan mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk sang pengirim. Ekspresinya begitu gembira dan terfokus sehingga tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah mematikan TV sekarang berdiri di belakangnya dan mengintip apa yang ada di sana.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke, lebih tepatnya ia menghakimi.

Sakura tersentak dan buru-buru menempelkan layar ponselnya ke arah tubunya. "Tentu saja, kita sudah bersama sejak kuliah," kata Sakura memberikan pembelaan.

"Oh, jadi apa katanya? Apa dia tidak memberiku salam atau semacamnya?" tanya Sasuke sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya menyebalkan.

"Tidak, hanya urusan kantor," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia seperti enggan meladeni pria itu.

"Sampai tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sih? Apa ada yang salah dengan otakmu?"

"Sakura, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Sudahlah, ayo sarapan," tutup gadis itu segera berjalan ke arah pintu kamar hotel. Sasuke menghela napas kemudian membiarkan pesan dari Gaara menghantui pikirannya sepanjang jalan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas tindakanku kemarin," kata Tsunade kepada Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Meski ada senyuman yang terlihat tulus terpatri di bibir ber _lipstick_ nya, Sakura masih mencurigai perempuan itu. "Ah, ini," Tsunade mengambil kantung yang dipegang Dan, kemudian memberikannya pada Sakura. "Ini oleh-oleh dari Amerika, aku harap kau menyukainya."

Sakura tersentak dan segera menerimanya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja ia masih sedikit canggung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Oh ya, Sasuke, aku sudah memikirkan tawaranmu kemarin. Bagaimana kalau kau diskusikan proposalnya denganku setelah jam makan siang?" tanya Tsunade.

Pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Sakura segera teralihkan, "tentu saja bisa. Terima kasih," kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum. Ia melirik Sakura yang terlihat merasa sedikit lega karena tindakannya kemarin tidak membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesempatannya.

"Baik, kalian nikmatilah sarapan kalian, aku pamit duluan," ujar Tsunade kemudian berlalu.

Setelah perempuan itu pergi, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini mengintip pada kantung yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. "Dasar wanita kurang ajar," bisik Sakura kesal. Bingung dengan reaksi istrinya, pria berambut gelap itu ikut juga mengintip ke dalam sana dan langsung menahan tawa. Tentu saja itu adalah sepasang pakaian dalam untuk perempuan dan er-alat pengaman untuk berhubungan intim.

.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi untuk mengurus pekerjaanku dulu, kita akan jalan-jalan nanti malam. Kita janjian jam tujuh di lobby, oke?" pesan Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang sesaat setelah keduanya tiba dari sarapan.

"Hm, oke," kata Sakura berusaha terlihat tidak terlalu senang akan ajakan pria yang sedang mencari baju formal di dalam kopernya. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, Sasuke segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"Apa rencanamu selama aku pergi?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengancingkan kemeja berwarna biru muda, ia menatap Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan menghubungi ayah dan Ino, lalu berkeliling hotel," jawab gadis itu. Ia bangkit kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil air. Ia menimang-nimang, apa rencananya terdengar begitu membosankan?

"Baguslah, aku tidak mau kau bosan selama menungguku. Kau bisa pesan makan siang melalui _room_ _service_."

Belum sempat Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke, ponselnya bergetar dan menunjukkan ada panggilan masuk. Gadis itu segera mengangkatnya setelah ia melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

"Ya, Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Nama yang diucapkan dari bibir gadis itu membuat Sasuke memicingkan mata sedikit. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa hilang?" wajah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi panik, "ah tunggu, sepertinya aku masih memiliki datanya di email. Akan segera ku kirimkan padamu," ujarnya lagi. Sakura menutup sambungannya, ia segera mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura yang terlihat kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa. Gaara hanya kehilangan _print out_ editanku. Aku hanya perlu mengirimkannya ulang," kata Sakura. Ia menghela napas. "Kau tahu, editan yang hilang bukan hanya satu, tapi ada dua puluh. Dia harus memeriksa ulang dua puluh artikel lagi," ceritanya.

"Ah, dia atasan yang buruk," komentar pria yang kini tengah memasangkan dasi pada kerah kemejanya. Ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri bagi Sasuke memberikan kata-kata itu pada Sakura.

"Ya, tapi dia sudah berusaha keras dan terdengar menyesal. Aku mungkin harus membantunya," kata Sakura terlihat lega ketika ia menemukan file yang ia cari.

"Hn, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini hari liburmu kan?" kata Sasuke, ia mendekati Sakura dan memberikan istrinya kecupan singkat di pipi ketika gadis itu tidak fokus padanya. "Aku pergi."

Sakura mematung. Apa-apaan barusan?

.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi warna yang gelap. Perlahan gadis yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi itu melirik jam pada ponselnya. Ini sudah satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan orang itu, tapi sosoknya bahkan tidak melintas sedikit pun di lobby hotel.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia kemudian menuliskan pesan kepada Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya, menanyakan di mana keberadaannya sekarang karena Sakura terlihat seperti orang bodoh mondar-mandir di lobby.

Apa jangan-jangan pria itu menunggunya di kamar? Tidak mungkin. Setelah pergi, pria itu sempat memberikannya pesan singkat bahwa mereka bertemu di lobby karena Sasuke malas kembali ke kamar. Lalu di mana ia sekarang?

Sudah! Sakura tidak mau menunggu lagi. Ia akan kembali saja ke kamarnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna dibandingkan menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak membalas pesan singkatnya. Bukan hanya seseorang, tapi suaminya!

Gadis yang kini mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu di belakang kepalanya itu, segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift terdekat yang bisa dijangkaunya. Masa bodoh dengan acara jalan-jalan, moodnya benar-benar hilang sekarang.

Ia benar-benar tidak mau berbicara dengan Sasuke, itu pun kalau mereka bertemu-

Sakura terdiam ketika melihat pintu lift terbuka. Menampakkan sosok yang ia kenal. Bukan, dua orang ada di sana. Ia yakin kalau yang membelakanginya sekarang adalah Sasuke, sementara perempuan yang menaruh tangannya di pundak suaminya adalah Tsunade. Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tsunade sementara tangan perempuan berambut pirang itu terlihat menarik pria itu mendekat.

Sakura sudah lama menghilang ketika keduanya baru menyadari bahwa pintu lift telah terbuka.

 **TBC**

* * *

( **A/N** ) Halo! Aku minta maaf karena updatenya lamaaaa banget. Ini disebabkan oleh berbagai faktor yang tak lain adalah UAS (astaga cepet banget ya kemarin rasanya baru UTS, maklum semester pendek), dan kebetulan aku pindahan dadakan jadi sama sekali nggak nyentuh fanfic ini dari sekian lama. Tapi, aku sudah cantumin di bio kalau aku akan hiatus sampai tanggal 14 maret, tapi kebetulan besok adalah hari pengumpulan tugas terakhir dan _nampaknya_ tugasku sudah selesai jadi aku update sekarang deh.

Well, aku harap kalian suka ya bab ini! I'll see you guys soon!

Salam hangat, Ruffie-chan


End file.
